Life After Lemonade Mouth
by GGirl16Hunter-DaughterOfApollo
Summary: It's been many years since Lemonade Mouth has graduated High School and no one knows about except for the band itself and their formal fans or enemies. What'll happen when their family finally finds out about them? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Who's Lemonade Mouth?

So I got an idea for a story after reading TwilightPersonLover's stories. I worked on this for about a week now and here you go! Oh and I'm not one of the best writers...

* * *

><p>The kids:<p>

Olivia & Wen:

Keanna is a girl with not too much curiosity. She loves to sing, play the piano, listen to music and dance but this annoys her brother Landon. She has strawberry blonde hair, doe brown eyes and pale skin. She is 5'8. She likes to dress up simple and is 14 years old. Born December 24.

Landon is a boy who gets annoyed easily. He gets annoyed from Keanna dancing and singing too loudly saying it rings to his room but that'll happen if your room is next to hers. He has strawberry blonde hair with dirty blonde streaks, with chocolate brown eyes and pale skin. He loves the guitar and is very outgoing. He is 13 years old with the height of 5'6. Born September 29.

Emma is a school shy girl. She can be loud and outgoing if it is at home or with people that make her comfortable but at school, she is the complete opposite. She likes to play the guitar and sing. She has dirty blonde hair and doe brown eyes. She could almost be Olivia's twin if it wasn't for her freckles and the fact that she is 5'1. She is 10 years old. Born March 15.

Kayleigh is the girl of the fraternal twin. She likes to annoy her twin but she never annoys Keanna, Landon or Emma. She is very outgoing unlike her brother who is only outgoing at home. She loves to go to the park and yell. She has dirty blonde hair with strawberry blonde streaks and chocolate brown eyes. She has freckles on her nose but the rest of her skin is pale. She is 8 years old at 4'9. Born January 7.

David is the boy of the fraternal twin. He is very shy unlike Kayleigh. He likes to annoy Kayleigh and tends to annoy Keanna a lot even though he doesn't mean it. He may be shy but he is a big troublemaker. He just doesn't get caught at school. He tends to get in a lot of trouble at home though. He likes to play guitar when he's not pranking Kayleigh. He has strawberry blonde hair with one dirty blonde streak. He has chocolate brown eyes and is very pale. He is 8 years old and also 4'11. Born January 7.

Mo & Scott:

Kyra is very loud, very outgoing. She takes gymnastics for fun and wishes she was a sophomore rather than a freshman. She attends Mountain View High School unlike Keanna who attends Mesa High. She takes after Scott in her looks except for her ivory skin. She is 5'4 and is 14 years old. Born May 30.

Madi is the opposite of Kyra. She is very shy even at home. She rarely talks to her classmates. She goes to the same school as Landon but they never notice each other as they only have music class together. She is mixture of both Mo and Scott. She has Mo's brown hair and brown eyes but has Scott's tan skin and his smile. She is 5'1 and is 12 years old. Born November 4.

Trent is very odd for a 9 year old. He is in the same class as Leah but neither knows their parents were best friends. He is very sarcastic. He supports Kyra and Madi whenever they're down and acts more like their older brother than their younger brother. He has dark blonde hair with a dark brown streak and hazel eyes. His skin is right in between tan and ivory. He is 4'9. He likes to play the bass and will annoy their sisters with it when they're trying to study. Born February 26.

Stella & Charlie:

Parker is a jock who acts the opposite of Ray Beech. He may only be 14 and a freshmen but he is captain of the soccer, football and boys' volleyball team. He likes to annoy his sisters but when some other people do it, the big brother comes out. He is very protective especially of Emily. He has dark brown hair and deep brown eyes, he has Stella's tan skin and is 5'6 1/2. Born January 8.

Emily is just like Stella. She stands up for what she believes in and wears homemade shirts. She even takes her looks after her. She is 4'11 and her hairstyle is very rebel-ish. She has light brown eyes, is 10 years old and just like Charlie, she likes to play drums but she knows not to play it when she's angry unless she wants broken fingers. Born June 21.

Leah is a shy brunette. She dyes her hair blonde which reminds Stella and Charlie a little too much of Olivia. Her style is a little bit like Stella though. Even though she acts more like Olivia than her own parents, she likes to add her own flavors to the dresses she wears. She doesn't get annoyed by Parker even when he tries to annoy her and is very happy to babysit Jake when Parker and Emily are busy. She also has deep brown eyes and Charlie's pale skin. She is 9 years old and is 4'9. Born July 1.

Jake is a typical grade 2 boy. He is a big troublemaker. He has a blonde streak in his dark brown hair to be just like Stella. He may only be 7 but he makes more trouble than all his siblings and friends combined. He has deep brown eyes and tanned skin. He wants to be a jock like Parker when he gets to high school. He plays indoor soccer and is very smart. He is 4'4 and hates school even though he has the top grades in his class. Born April 18.

* * *

><p><strong>Keanna's POV:<strong>

I came home from school to see mom singing and dad humming along while making supper. I clapped making them break out of their trance.

"What's that song called? And who's it by?" I asked.

"It's called 'Somebody' and it is by Lemonade Mouth." Mom said.

"Who's Lemonade Mouth?" I asked.

"This band from when we were in high school." Dad said.

"Okay. I'm going to do my homework!" I said going up to my room.

The next day…

Okay, it's official. I'm so tired and I have to be in history to do my presentation in 5 minutes. I think I'm just going to skip and sleep in the janitor's closet. After a few minutes, all I found was the principal giving me a detention slip.

At detention…

Huh, I'm the only one here. Oh well. Gives me more time to think. Why are there so many pictures of mom and dad with 3 or 4 other people from when they were in high school in the detention room?

"Okay, so you're the only one in detention today. I'm Ms. Reznick and what's your name sweetie?" The teacher asked.

"Keanna Gifford." I said.

"You must be Olivia and Wen's daughter then!" Ms. Reznick exclaimed.

"You know my parents?" I asked.

"Yes, I was their music teacher when they went here. And I was the one to support them with Lemonade Mouth." Ms. Reznick said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I'm really confused now.

"They've never told you have they?" She asked.

"No, the first time I heard about Lemonade Mouth was yesterday when I caught them singing this song by them." I said.

"Well, I guess I'll tell you the story then. During their freshmen year, somehow both your parents, Stella, Charlie and Mo got detention. Just them. I made them clean this room and they just started randomly playing a song while I was talking to the principal. I told them it was Fate or Destiny. I tried my hardest to convince them into making a band and they did after talking for a while. They named it Lemonade Mouth after Stella spit lemonade on Ray Beech's face and he called her Lemonade Mouth. They did their first concert during Halloween Bash, slowly rising up to fame after Rising Star. They all had some kinds of injuries except Stella. Your mom lost her voice, which was a bad thing considering she was the lead singer, your dad got a black eye and he couldn't see the keyboard, Mo had 102 degree flu and couldn't do anything without coughing, Charlie got three broken fingers and couldn't play the drums. The crowd started singing their hit single 'Determinate' and it landed them a Madison Square Garden performance. They had several other concerts and tour offerings and they appeared on 'The Music Scene'. It was a big deal for them since they only met 4 months before. They went on world tours, did concerts. But after they graduated, they decided to go their separate ways." She explained.

"Wow, how many songs and albums did they have?" I asked.

"About 4 albums each with 10 songs or more. It was very impressive since your mom and dad wrote all the songs instead of a producer writing them." Ms. Reznick said.

"Really? They must have been a really talented band. 5 members, wow!" I said.

"6 actually. After Rising Star, they had all asked Scott to join as a thank you for helping them out at the performance and he agreed." Ms. Reznick said.

We heard a knock at the door and Ms. Reznick answered it.

"Olivia! Long time no see." She said. Why was my mom here?

"Hi, Ms. Reznick. It's such a pleasure to see you again!" my mom said.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Your appointment's in 10 minutes." She replied. "Ms. Reznick, is it possible for Keanna to continue her detention tomorrow?"

"Of course. I'll just tell Principal Brenigan I gave her another detention." Ms. Reznick said.

"Principal Brenigan's still the principal? I thought he would have retired after Beech left for college." Mom said.

"Still enemies I see. But yea, he still works here. Well, we don't want Keanna to be late for her appointment. I'll see you some other time dear." Ms. Reznick said.

"Take care!" my mom said.

"Bye. And thanks for the stories." I said.

At home 1 hour later…

"Mom, dad, why didn't you tell me you were in Lemonade Mouth?" I asked.

"How did you find that out?" mom asked.

"Ms. Reznick told me the story." I said.

"Of course that's the story you were thanking her about." Mom said.

"Well, to answer your question, we didn't tell you because we've never seen anyone else yet since graduation and just…" Dad said leaving off.

"Before we left, we made a pact. We have a song called More Than A Band and we all said that whatever happens, we won't tell anyone who don't know about Lemonade Mouth until we're all united again." Mom said.

"Did I just break your promise then?" I asked.

"Technically, no. We promised but Ms. Reznick didn't." Dad said.

"Can I hear some of your songs?" I asked.

"Knock yourself out." Mom said finding some of their CD's in the closet.

I took them from her as she handed it to me and ran upstairs to my room.

**Landon's POV:**

This is a catchy song coming from Keanna's room but her dancing is so annoying! It rings all the way to my room! Now, I'm in the hallway.

"MOM! KEANNA'S LISTENING TO THE MUSIC TOO LOUD! I CAN'T FOCUS STUDYING FOR MY TEST TOMORROW!" I yelled downstairs.

Mom came upstairs and knocked on Keanna's door.

"Keanna, can you please turn the volume down? Landon's trying to study." Mom said.

"Okay mom. But how did you keep this a secret from us for so long!" Keanna asked.

"What secret?" I asked.

"Nothing." Mom said.

"Mom," I said in a tone I use whenever she says 'nothing' when I ask her a question.

"It's nothing Landon. I'm not even supposed to know about it." Keanna said coming out of her bedroom.

"Guess I have to call Mo." Mom said going downstairs. Keanna and I followed behind.

"Who's Mo?" I asked.

"Someone." Mom said.

She picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Scott, its Olivia. Yes I know it's been long. Can I speak to Mo please? Mo! The little secret's sorta coming out in my family right now. No, my daughter Keanna happened to meet Ms. Reznick today at school and she sorta told her the story. Yea, okay, see you tomorrow." Mom said with someone on the phone.

After a few minutes, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Keanna said.

"Hi, can I help you?" she asked to whoever it was at the door.

"Mo, what are you doing here? And how did you find where I lived?" Mom asked going beside Keanna.

"Something called Stella." The lady said.

"Where's Scott?" Mom asked.

"With our kids Kyra, Madi and Trent. And who are they?" she asked.

"This is Keanna, our oldest and Landon. Emma's at a sleepover but where are the twins?" mom asked.

"They said something about going to the park." I said.

"Okay, well, come in." mom said.

"Mom, where's dad?" I asked.

"He took Emma to Jade's 5 minutes ago for the sleepover." She said, "Landon weren't you the one who made me come upstairs to get Keanna to be quiet because you had a test?"

"Yea, but this is more interesting." I said.

"Landon, do you remember what you got on your last test?" mom asked.

"Fine, I'll go study." I said leaving with Keanna close behind.

"Who was that?" I asked Keanna.

"She is a part of the secret and I'm sure she came over to discuss it." Keanna said.

"What were you listening to?" I asked again.

"This band Lemonade Mouth, mom gave me CD's of them from when they were in high school." She said.

"Well, ok but please don't dance. If I get another bad mark, mom and dad would kill me." I said.

"Yea, yea whatever little bro." Keanna said.

Meanwhile…

Downstairs-

**Olivia's POV:**

What is up with Keanna and Landon lately? I know they're both teenagers but they didn't fight about every single thing before!

"Olivia, have you contacted Stella yet?" Mo asked.

"No, I wasn't able to get her number." I said.

"She changed it?" she asked.

"Yea, and so did Charlie." I said.

"So, Keanna knows, how long do you think it'll be until the rest of them find out?" Mo asked.

"I don't know. I hope she didn't tell Landon yet." I said. "How did you reach Stella?"

"I didn't. She just came over saying tell everyone about Lemonade Mouth." Mo said.

I heard a door opening and shutting.

"MOM! WE'RE HOME!" I heard Kayleigh yell.

"Kayleigh, no yelling." I said.

"Told ya she'd say that." David said.

"David, be nice to your sister and Landon's upstairs studying so don't bother him." I said.

"Mom, who's she?" Kayleigh asked as they came in the room.

"This is aunt Mo. She's a friend of your dad and mine from high school." I said.

"Speaking of dad, where is he?" David asked.

"Dropping off Emma at Jade's," I said.

**David's POV:**

"Okay, we'll be upstairs if you need us." I said.

"David, your room is downstairs." Mom said.

"Yes, but I want to see what Keanna's doing." I said.

"Don't cause trouble." Mom said.

We went upstairs and found Keanna listening to music. I've never heard this one coming out from her room before.

"KEANNA! TURN THE NOISE DOWN!" I heard Landon yell from his room.

"FINE!" she yelled back.

I knocked on her door. She opened it after 10 seconds.

"What do you need this time?" She asked.

"What were you listening to?" I asked.

"This band from when mom and dad were in high school. Now, go bother your twin." She said.

"Fine." I said leaving when I heard door open downstairs. I ran down.

"DAD!" I yelled.

"David, no yelling." He said.

"Sorry." I said. "Who's aunt Mo? She was here when I got back from the park with Kayleigh."

"Someone from back in high school. Don't you have something to do with Kayleigh?" he asked.

"Yea, a prank to pull on her." I smirked.

"Do that and you'll get in more trouble than you already are." He said.

"Ok, I'm going downstairs." I said.

"Have fun." He replied.

**Olivia's POV:**

David just suddenly came down yelling dad. Of course Wen's home by now.

"What was that?" Mo asked.

"Wen's home." I said.

"Yay! Time to make my presence known." Mo said.

"Mo, you really haven't changed have you?" I asked.

"Nope." She said running to the front door.

"Hey Mo." Wen said.

"Glad to see you remembered me." Mo said sarcastically.

"Mo!" I said.

"What?" she asked.

"He's not Charlie." I laughed.

"I bet Charlie don't even remember us." Mo said laughing.

"Probably." I said.

"MOM! KEANNA'S DANCING AGAIN!" I heard Landon yell.

"I'll be right back." I said going upstairs.

"Shut it both of you. Can't you two go a day without fighting? Landon, study downstairs, Keanna, please stop dancing." I said.

"Fine." They both said. I went downstairs with Landon in front.

"They drive me more crazy then Beech did 16 years ago." I said going back to the living room.

"So, when are you planning to tell the secret?" Mo asked.

"I don't know. Stella may have given us permission but we don't know if Charlie told her yes." I said.

"He did. Stella said." Mo said.

"Well, how are we gonna tell then?" I asked.

"How about a concert just for the kids right now? I can call Scott to see if he can bring the drums and bass over. Do you two still have the keyboard and the guitar?" Mo asked.

"Yea, Keanna loves to play the keyboard and if I let Landon, he would play guitar all day long." I said. "What song?"

"We know it can't be Breakthrough or More Than A Band. I'm thinking either Livin' On A High Wire or Somebody." Mo said.

"I'll agree to Somebody if you'll play She's So Gone." I said.

"Fine, I'll call Scott now." Mo said.

"And I'll get Wen." I said leaving.

**Scott's POV:**

Couldn't Mo bring the kids to Olivia's when she went? Then the phone rang.

"Hello? Mo! Yea. Why? Okay, see you then." I said to the phone.

I packed the drums and her bass like she asked.

"Kyra, Madi, Trent! Get down! We're going somewhere!" I yelled up the stairs.

They came running down.

"Where are we going?" Kyra asked.

"To Auntie Olivia and Uncle Wen's" I said.

"Who are they?" Trent asked.

"Your mom and my best friends from high school." I said, "Let's go! We have a surprise planned for you." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the chapter. I write during lunch break at school when I'm not practicing for my audition so I probably will upload soon.<strong>

**And I have one question. At my school, we have an audition coming up for a school musical next week and I need help deciding which song to sing... Please vote in the comments if you'd like to help. Here are the choices I have.**

**The Story of Us - Taylor Swift**

**Skyscraper - Demi Lovato**

**Today Was A Fairytale - Taylor Swift**

**Haunted - Taylor Swift**

**Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2: Private Concert

**I wanted to upload this chapter earlier but I had a meeting during lunch but here you go**

* * *

><p>We drove to the house with Kyra and Trent fighting about everything. When we got there, a girl answered.<p>

"Hi, can I help you?" she asked. Then Olivia came beside her.

"Hey Scott, long time no see." She said, "Keanna, get Landon and the twins to the living room."

"Your daughter?" I asked as the girl left.

"Yes. And you and Mo's kids?" she asked.

"Yep, this is Kyra, Madi and Trent." I said.

"Well, get set up. We need them for the surprise." Olivia said.

"Fine." I said.

We got set up and the kids were sitting down on the couch looking from one to another with confused looks except the girl that answered the door.

"Okay, Keanna, you already know what this is about, but for the rest, Mo's gonna explain." Olivia said.

"I guess I'm explaining. Back in high school when we were freshmen, we started a band called Lemonade Mouth. Two of our members are missing but we went on world tours and been on national TV and stuff like that. And, to explain more, we're gonna play some songs we wrote back then." Mo said.

"What are we playing?" I asked.

"Mo decided Livin' On A High Wire, Somebody and She's So Gone." Wen said.

"The songs Olivia wrote." I said.

"Scott, if we were gonna play all the songs I wrote, we would be playing all the albums since I co-wrote all of them." Olivia said.

"Olivia, we could." I said.

"Don't be stupid, we need Stella to do that." Mo said.

"Well, let's start." I said.

We played all the songs perfectly as we could. But it's been 16 years since the band last performed!

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" A boy yelled.

"David, what did I say about yelling to Kayleigh earlier?" Olivia asked.

"Not to do it in the house." The boy said.

"Mom, dad, you were amazing as Ms. Reznick said!" the girl exclaimed.

"You know Ms. Reznick?" I asked.

"Ms. Reznick still does detention and Keanna, you're gonna explain how you got it later." Olivia said.

"I skipped history presentation in the janitor's closet sleeping." Keanna said.

"The perfect combination of how Olivia and Wen got their detention." Mo laughed.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Olivia decided to skip class reading in the closet and Wen got it during his history presentation." Mo said.

"Mo, you're forgetting one thing. You got detention for skipping class too." Olivia said.

"That's Scott's fault. It was him that convinced me to skip." Mo said.

"You're the one who agreed." I pointed out.

"Pickett, you know there are seven children watching." Olivia said.

"Yes, we do." Mo said. "So, when do we get to meet the other niece?"

"You have another one?" I asked.

"Sleepover's been canceled." A girl said coming in.

"I guess now. This is Emma. Emma, this is Aunt Mo and Uncle Scott." Wen said.

"Hi." She said cheerfully.

"Emma, what happened to the sleepover?" Keanna asked.

"Jade got sick." Emma said. "And there's someone waiting for you outside."

"Hope its Stella." Olivia said leaving. She came back a minute later with anyone but our own, Stella and Charlie.

"Reunion!" Stella exclaimed.

"Still don't know what's wrong with her." Charlie said shaking his head.

"Hey!" Stella exclaimed.

"Keanna, Landon, do you mind entertaining our guests please?" Olivia asked her children.

"Hi Trent." Stella said.

"Hi Mrs. Delgado." Trent said.

"Trent, you know her?" I asked.

"Yea, she's Leah's mom." he said.

"Your best friend Leah?" I asked.

"Yea dad, what other Leah do I know?" Trent asked.

"So, you two are the parents I've never met of my daughter's best friend." Stella laughed.

"Guess so." Mo said.

"You told the kids?" Charlie asked.

"Put a private concert just for them." I said.

"Hmmm. I'm gonna guess you didn't play Breakthrough so how 'bout it? Charlie can get our kids from the car and we can play an encore." Stella said.

"I'll get the kids." Charlie sighed leaving then coming back with 4 others.

"Parker," Keanna said crossing her arms.

"Keanna," Parker? Said also crossing his arms.

"Am I missing something here?" Stella asked. "Parker, what's going on?"

"Keanna's the reason I hate school." Parker said.

"And he's the reason why I enjoy coming home every day." Keanna said.

"We really need to know our kids better." Olivia sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for today. I know it's really short but I have no ideas in my head and this was a little break from homework... I'll try to upload either tomorrow before school or on Saturday. I have an idea for the parings but that won't happen until chatper 5. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Sibling Troubles?

**So here's chapter 3! I know I said I'd upload yesterday morning maybe but I was late for the buses and I live 10 minutes away from the bus stop and our bus leaves at 7:55 so... yea. And most of our teachers assign homework on Monday due for Friday but none of them assigns them on the weekend so expect uploads maybe today but definately tomorrow**

* * *

><p><strong>Stella's POV:<strong>

"Yea, we do." Mo agreed with Olivia.

"Okay, let's just get through Breakthrough." I said.

We played Breakthrough like we first did at the Madison Square Garden. It was fun playing it to just our family!

"AWESOME!" A kid yelled.

"Kayleigh Gifford! No yelling in the house!" Olivia said.

"Sorry mom." Kayleigh said.

"Mom, dad, do you want us to take them downstairs now?" Another girl asked.

"That'd be nice. Thank you." Wen said.

"Can't I study for my test instead? Keanna can do the entertaining." a boy groaned.

"Considering your last test score, yea." Olivia said.

"We'll get going now." The girl said.

"It's okay. We have to leave for Emily's doctor's appointment anyway." Charlie said.

"And we'd better be going now. It was nice seeing you guys again. I'll text you my new number later." I said before leaving with Charlie and the kids.

**Mo's POV:**

"We'd better get going too." I said.

"See you guys later!" Scott said before we left with the kids.

The ride home was the usual… Kyra and Trent were fighting about a book this time. Can't we have one day without fighting?

"Mo, it's not just Kyra and Trent. You saw Landon and Keanna. Olivia and Wen have this problem too." Scott said as if he was reading my mind.

"Guess you're right." I said.

"WE'RE HOME!" Trent yelled.

"Trent, we're not going home" Scott said.

"Where are we going?" Madi asked.

"To…

-Meanwhile with the Delgado's-

**Emily's POV:**

"Mom, do I really have to go get my eye checked?" I asked. I can see perfectly fine!

"Yes, because your teachers called saying you couldn't see too well from the back." Dad said.

"It's not my fault Jake's 5'2 and sits in front of me." I said.

"We're still gonna get it checked." Mom said.

We got my eyes checked and I had to get glasses. Worst day ever! Now, everyone is gonna think I'm not a rebel! I better be able to get contacts.

"Can't I get contacts?" I asked.

"After you get used to the glasses." Mom said.

"Fine…" I said.

The next day…

**Keanna's POV:**

"CAN I DRIVE TODAY?" I asked up the stairs to my parent's room.

Mom came out fully dressed. "Maybe after school but not now."

"Okay! Thanks mom!" I said hugging her.

Landon came up yelling, "How come she gets to drive and I don't?"

"She has her permit while you're only 13." Mom said.

"So not fair." Landon said going back down.

We went downstairs for breakfast. "KAYLEIGH, DAVID, EMMA! TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Mom yelled down the stairs to the basement.

Later at school…

"Keanna can I talk to you?" Ms. Reznick asked as I entered the detention room for the make-up detention I had.

"Yea, is there something you need?" I asked.

"I'm thinking of starting a new musical today but I need your help planning it. I talked to principal Brenigan and he said this can count as your community service credit." Ms. Reznick said.

* * *

><p>So I said I have some pairings planned last chapter and this is the pairings:<p>

**Keanna&Parker**

**Landon&Madi**

**Leah&Trent(as far as grade 4s consider it)**

**Kyra&Matt(He is Parker's best friend)**

**If you disagree on the pairings or have a suggestion please leave it in the review so I can get it fixed by chapter 5 but I might start Keanna&Parker romance in chapter 4 if no one disagree on this... Thank you.**

**Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to upload the next chapter in few hours...**

* * *

><p><strong>This is a sneak preview for chapter 4 if there will be one of my pairing's romance.<strong>

"So, will you do it?" Ms. Reznick said.

"It sounds like fun. I'll try it." I said.

"If you like it, you can have the lead role. I know who'd be perfect for the male lead but he's a year younger. Would you be fine with that?" she asked.

"I'll try." I said sincerly

"We have to play LOVE INTERESTS?" I yelled. There is no way I would ever play love interest with him.

"It'll be onstage and completely rehearsed." Ms. Reznick assured.

**I bet you can guess who the two were. I got this idea from my best friend...**


	4. Chapter 4: Start of a Musical

**I had to re-type everything after the chapter got lost! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Keanna's POV:<strong>

"What's it gonna be about?" I asked.

"It's gonna be on romance. Will you give it a try?" Ms. Reznick asked.

"Sounds fun. I'll give it a try." I said.

"If you like the script, you can have the lead role. I have a boy in my mind for the male lead but he's a year younger than you." She said.

"I'll do it." I said sincerely.

"This is the boy I have in mind." She said giving me a picture.

"Parker's the boy you have in mind? I don't get along with him at all! And we have to play LOVE INTERESTS!" I said.

"It'll be onstage and completely rehearsed. Promise!" she said. "And I thought you would get along with him since his parents and your parents were best friends and both were in Lemonade Mouth." She said

"We never got along but I'll try for you and our parents." I said

"Thank you. You're dismissed from the detention now." She said.

"Already?" I asked.

"You only missed 10 minutes yesterday." She said.

"Bye!" I said leaving. I saw mom waiting for me.

"Can I drive now?" I asked.

"Alright." She said.

"YAY!" I exclaimed. "By the way, I'm getting community service credit for helping Ms. Reznick plan the school musical and she gave me the lead role."

"Ok." She said simply.

"But the other lead might be Parker." I said.

"The way I know Ms. Reznick, she'll get you two to be friends by the end of the musical." Mom said.

"How do you know?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, none of us in Lemonade Mouth ever knew each other. Like for example, Stella transferred the day we first played or I guess had detention together. Ms. Reznick is the one who convinced and made us a band." Mom said.

"Oh," I said.

I drove as best as I could. Mom didn't have to yell at me to watch the road or anything. We got home in one piece without any damage! I just went straight up to my room when my phone buzzed. I forgot it was in my pocket!

**To: Keanna**

**From: Lexi**

**Watz up?**

**To: Lexi**

**From: Keanna**

**Not much HBU?**

**To: Keanna**

**From: Lexi**

**I heard u got the lead in the musical is it true?**

**To: Lexi**

**From: Keanna**

**So true! I have to help w/ it and in return, I get CSC and the lead role!**

**To: Keanna**

**From: Lexi**

**Who's the lucky boy that gets 2 be yr LOVE INTEREST333?**

**To: Lexi**

**From: Keanna**

**Parker:(**

**To: Keanna**

**From: Lexi**

**Hottie freshmen! Lucky girl**

**To: Lexi**

**From: Keanna**

**Do u not know me by now? I HATE HIM!**

**To: Keanna**

**From: Lexi**

**Lol. G2G c u at skule.**

**To: Lexi**

**From: Keanna**

**Watz so lol about that? And c ya**

Why doesn't Lexi get I hate Parker? I can't stand to be in the same room with him!

"Heard you got in the musical." Landon said opening my door.

"Who said you could come in and so what?" I said. "And leave before I get mom or dad."

"They're not home. Aunt Mo called to meet them. And I came to tell you, you were in charge but I guess I'll be in charge instead." He said.

"Knock yourself out." I said closing the door after he left.

**Parker's POV:**

Why does Ms. Reznick think I should be the lead role? I know that she gave Keanna the other lead. Small confession time. I like Keanna. So what? Can't a boy have a crush on a girl? But she hates my everything so I pretend to hate her back. I didn't say 'yes' yet because I don't wanna seem like I have a crush on her. I'll do it tomorrow. Far as Keanna know, it'll be completely fake.

"Are you thinking about Keanna again?" Emily asked all of a sudden. Since when was she right beside me?

"Why in the world would I think about her? I hate her and she hates me!" I said.

"I know you're lying Parker. I may be only in grade 5 but I can see right through you. I just met Keanna yesterday and don't go to the same school as you do and I know she says she hates you but it's not completely hate. She has hatred towards you but not completely. And I saw you staring at her before." She said. Is what she saying true? Does Keanna not completely hate me?

"What would you know? Don't you have some rebel-ish stuff to do?" I asked.

"Very funny. Just tell her how you feel. It'll make you feel better." Emily said leaving.

I need some more time to think about this…

_**The next day at school…**_

I started looking around for Ms. Reznick. Man, is she hard to find. But then again, I was stupid to not look in the first place she'd probably be. Music Room.

"Ms. Reznick?" I said as I saw her sitting down at her desk.

"Parker, is there anything you need this early?" She asked.

"No, I just wanted to tell you I'll do the musical." I said.

"Ok. Thanks for doing this!" she said.

"My pleasure. Bye!" I said walking out. This is gonna be fun. Keanna has to work with me now.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think of this chapter? I wanted one of them to like the other while the opposite completely hates the other! I did plan this to come out 4 hours sooner but I was with my best friend for 6 hours and we just stopped texting from our no-stop texting session half an hour ago.<strong>

**I wanted to upload Drama, Drama and More Drama today but my cousin's email won't work so we'll try again tomorrow.**

**Here are some shoutouts to people who reviewed upto chapter 3:**

**Bubbelina15: Awesome pen name for starters and thank you so much for your suggestion! Last year we did a play rather than a musical so I asked my drama teacher on her favourite musical and now I'm singing one of the songs from there for my audition.**

**Xbrowneyesx13: Thank you so much for reading! LA is honestly my worst subject other than PE but I'm glad you think this story is good:)**

**HayleyKiyokoFan1: I love your pen name! I really like your stories by the way!**

**Lemonade Mouth: I actually used one of my best friend's name for Stella and Charlie's daughter but what a coincidence that it's also your name! I read and loved your stories and I could guess you're a big Hayley Kiyoko fan so I'm glad that it's also your name! Thanks for reading the story!**

**Thank you to everyone else who read the story:)**


	5. Chapter 5: Dismissed Early

**It's 1AM but I'm bored so you get another chapter. I never would have though I could upload 3 chapters in 1 day... Here's chapter 5!**

* * *

><p><strong>Parker's POV:<strong>

After school…

I ran to the music room to help Ms. Reznick and Keanna with the auditions like I promised. When I got there, I saw Keanna talking on her phone.

"K, I'll tell mom and dad. Bye." She said hanging up.

"Gifford," I snorted.

"Delgado." She glared.

"So, what do I need to do?" I asked.

"You will find out once Ms. Reznick comes back." She said. After 30 seconds, Ms. Reznick came running in.

"Ms. Reznick, I have to go home for family problems. My aunt called." Keanna said in one breathe.

"Alright dear, Parker can take your place." Ms. Reznick said.

"Good luck Delgado and thanks Ms. Reznick." Keanna said going out. How can she hate me so much?

**Keanna's POV:**

I can't believe Aunt Georgie couldn't get a hold of mom or dad! Where could they be? I tried calling them after I got out but I can't get a hold either! Of course it's now I remember I have Aunt Mo, Aunt Stella, Uncle Charlie and Uncle Scott's number just in case. I tried Aunt Mo's since she is mom's best friend.

After 3 rings she finally answered.

"Hello?" she said.

"Aunt Mo, its Keanna. Is mom or dad with you?" I asked.

"No, is there something wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Aunt Georgie called saying there's an emergency but neither of us can reach them and I need them to pick me up from school first." I said.

"I'll pick you up and see if I can get a hold of them. I'll see you in 5." She said.

"Thank you!" I said before hanging up.

In like 2 minutes, Aunt Mo was here.

"Keanna, what were you still at school for?" she asked.

"I was supposed to be helping with auditions along with Parker but Aunt Georgie called." I said.

"Okay, I wasn't able to get a hold of neither of your parents but Scott's trying. Did they tell you anything? It's not likely of them both to not answer." She said.

"They didn't say anything." I said.

"Did you try home? Your sisters or brothers might know." she said.

"Kayleigh and David are at the park probably, Emma's at Jade's and Landon texted me saying he was going to the library." I said.

"Can you call Georgie again? I need to ask her something." She said.

"Ok." I said before dialing my one and only aunt's number.

"Hello?" her voice said on the other end.

"Aunt Georgie, its Keanna. Aunt Mo wants to talk to you." I said before handing the phone to aunt Mo.

"Georgie, its Mo. Scott's trying to get a hold of Olivia and Wen but do you want me to drop Georgie off at your parent's place? Okay, see you." She said before handing me my phone back.

"She said she'll pick you up at your place in 30 minutes. We need to get all your siblings in one place though." She said.

"Landon can walk home but can you pick up Emma and the twins? I can give you the directions to Jade's place." I said.

"If you have your permit, you can drive." Aunt Mo said.

"Are you serious?" I said wide eyed.

"You know the way better. I think it'll be safer for the person who knows their way to drive rather than missing the road or something." She said.

"Ok. Let me just text Landon first." I said.

**To: Landon**

**From: Keanna**

**Meet us at the house. Aunt Georgie's picking all of us up in 30 minutes**

**To: Keanna**

**From: Landon**

**Fine. C u then**

"He said he'll meet us at home." I told Aunt Mo.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" She said handing me her keys.

We picked up everyone and met Landon at the front yard when another car pulled up.

"AUNT GEORGIE!" Kayleigh yelled.

"Kayleigh, you know you're not supposed to yell and mom and dad will kill you if they found out." Landon said.

"Well, they're not here." She said.

"But she might hear it from someone like say me." David said.

"Aunt Georgie, what's the problem?" I asked.

"First, I got a hold of your parents and they'll be meeting us at your grandparent's house and second, it's your step-grandma." She said.

"What happened?" aunt Mo asked.

"She was coming back from grocery shopping when she got in a car accident. I'll take over from here if you want." Aunt Georgie said.

"Behave, your dad might not like his step-mom that much since she came into his life in high school but she was in your aunt's life since she was 6." Aunt Mo whispered to us.

"Okay. Thanks again for picking me up." I said hugging her.

"You're welcome. Call me anytime if anything like this happens." She whispered in my ear before heading to her car.

"Bye." We all called.

We all got in Aunt Georgie's car. I don't know how but we managed to fit 6 people in a car designed for 5.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is a really short chapter but I have a small writer's block. I manage to get started on chapter 6 but it's only a quarter way done.<strong>

**What kind of injuries do you think Sydney has? She's not hurt too badly... I was gonna get Parker&Keanna romance on this chapter but I had this idea and now I have a writer's block so please forgive me... I'll try to get it going before chapter 8.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6: Family Troubles

**I'll just let you read...**

* * *

><p><strong>Kayleigh's POV:<strong>

I hope grandma's okay. I know dad doesn't get along with her too much but she's our only grandma. We have no clue who our real grandma on our dad's side is and on our mom's side, she died when mom was 4 so it makes sense we don't know her.

"Aunt Georgie, how come you and dad never talk about our other grandma?" I asked. What? I'm curious!

"She left when I was 1 and your dad was 11 so we don't remember that much about her." She answered.

"Oh." I said.

We got to our grandparent's house in a record time! We got out and saw a lady yelling at our grandpa. Our parents got here after a minute or so.

"What are you doing here?" Dad asked coldly at the lady.

"Is that any way to treat your mother?" she asked.

"If they haven't showed for 24 years." Dad said coldly again before turning to grandpa. "How's Sydney?"

"She's in surgery." He said.

"What are we all doing here instead of the hospital then?" Keanna asked.

"Who are you?" our 'grandma' asked.

"Your aunt said to meet here instead." Grandpa said.

"And why do you care who she is?" Aunt Georgie asked just as cold as dad was.

"Both my children turning against me." 'Grandma' said.

"You left a month before Georgie's birthday and the day before Wen's elementary graduation. Why would they be nice to the person who did that?" Grandpa asked. "You didn't even care to come for their High School Graduation!"

"Like I would have been able to see my own son at his graduation thanks to his fame." Grandma retorted.

"What does she mean by that?" I asked.

"Lemonade Mouth." Landon said.

"Concerts." Keanna said.

"Tours." Emma said.

"Fans." David said.

"I get the point." I said.

"Didn't you two tell them about Lemonade Mouth?" Aunt Georgie asked mom and dad.

"They told us 2 days ago. I had to find out through Ms. Reznick!" Keanna said.

"You go to Mesa High?" She asked.

"Yea," Keanna said.

"Don't write and play random music with other people in the detention room then or you'll turn out like your parents. Huh, maybe that's not a bad idea. You could meet the love of your life like they did." Aunt Georgie said.

"You're not the one to be talking. You met your ex dancing in detention." Dad said.

"Yea, but we broke up 4 months after and I'm still single." Aunt Georgie said.

"Shouldn't we get to the hospital now since we're all here?" Landon asked.

With that, we drove to the hospital.

**Georgie's POV:**

Why in the world is my mother here? Isn't it enough she left us 24 years ago?

"Dad, why in the world is she here?" I asked as I drove.

"I honestly don't know Georg." He said. We arrived at the hospital after 5 minutes of silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Another short chapter... Why do you think Wen&amp;Georgie's mom came back? She isn't gonna be like a demon who wants to take her kids away but maybe she won't like her grandkids. Hope not! I'll try to upload the next chapter tomorrow but the latest is gonna be Tuesday. Drama, Drama and More Drama is taking some time! My cousin's computer broke and it's getting fixed on Thursday but she has to retype everything on the computer again on Friday and it'll be up on Saturday.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7: Start of a Romance

**I have 5 minutes before I have to leave for the buses but I'm updating anway! There's some romance going around!**

* * *

><p><strong>Keanna's POV:<strong>

_A week later at rehearsals…_

"We're gonna practice the romance scene now. Parker, Keanna, are you ready?" Ms. Reznick said.

"Rather get through this right now then puking on stage later." I said.

"Ready as hating to look at her." Parker said. Glad to see he feels the same way.

_The scene…_

"But, Matt, my father will kill you if he finds out!" I said as Alex.

"Alex, I love you and I will do anything to protect you. It's the only way!" he said.

"Matt, it's too dangerous! If we make such as one sound, it'll-" I said before the ughh, kiss.

Parker kissed me for a few seconds and for some reason, my stomach had butterflies flying around. I thought I hate him! Am I starting to have a crush on him?

"Like I said. I love you and this is the only way it'll be safe for you." He said after the kiss.

"BRAVO!" Ms. Reznick exclaimed. "You're dismissed now."

We all walked out but Parker stopped me in front of the school.

"What do you want?" I asked less bitter than I usually am.

"I've been meaning to tell you this for a month now but I thought this was a better way to tell you when Ms. Reznick told me about this musical." He said, "I've had a crush on you since school first started. I thought you hated me so I didn't say this but will you be my girlfriend?" Did that really happen or is it my mind messing with me again?

"Yes, see you tomorrow." I said kissing his cheek softly then I started walking home.

I saw Kayleigh and David eating ice cream on the porch.

"What are you two doing there?" I said.

"It's nice out and we felt like ice cream." David said.

"Okay… see you at dinner." I said going inside. The phone rang suddenly.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi Keanna, its Stella. Is your mom there?" she asked.

"MOM! PHONE!" I yelled up the stairs.

She came down and I gave her the phone.

"Hello? Stella, what's the big news? Shouldn't you tell Mo for these stuff? That makes sense now. Okay, bye." She said.

She turned to me. "So, my best friend is happy because her son came home happy and she sat him down to tell her everything or he is grounded and apparently my daughter said 'yes' to going out with him? Keanna how'd that happen?"

"We were practicing the romance scene where we have to kiss, I felt butterflies in my stomach, he made me stop from walking home, he asked me out, I said 'yes, see you tomorrow', kissed him on the cheeks and walked home." I said.

"Knowing Ms. Reznick, she planned this to happen." Mom said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I can't really explain but she'll call it Destiny." She said. "Well, you're in charge. Dinner's on the table, dad's out with uncle Charlie and I have to go to the Pickett's. See you later."

She left and I called everyone for dinner.

**Olivia's POV:**

I can't believe Stella called an emergency meeting without Mo knowing it's at her place yet. I got to the Pickett's and saw Stella waiting for me.

"I called Mo on the way. She said okay." Stella said before ringing the doorbell.

"What's the big news Stella?" Mo asked coming out.

"I'm so happy! Parker got his first girlfriend!" Stella exclaimed.

"That is a big news! Who's the lucky girl?" Mo asked.

"Her daughter." Stella grinned pointing at me.

"SERIOUSLY! I thought they hated each other." Mo said.

"Parker had a crush on her since the first day of school! He just faked everything." Stella said.

"They got the lead roles for the school musical and they had to do the romance scene today and I guess something happened. But knowing Ms. Reznick, she planned this." I said.

"Probably," Mo said. "When's their first date?"

"Who's first date?" Scott asked coming out.

"Keanna and Parker's" Mo sang.

"Aww, I wonder when Trent's gonna get his first girlfriend." Scott said.

"He and Leah seem closer than best friends usually are." Stella said.

"So, when's their first date?" Mo asked again.

"I don't think they set the date yet." Stella said.

"I don't think so either." I said.

"We'll leave them to plan that. Mo, you wanna go somewhere?" Stella asked.

"Where?" she asked.

"You and Olivia will see when we get there." Stella said smirking. Oh, what's she planning now?

* * *

><p><strong>Parker and Keanna are finally a couple! I was gonna do this chapter on the hospital but when I wrote that part, it seemed too boring so I just skipped it. What did you think of this chapter? Bye for now!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Too Much Drama

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Keanna's POV:<strong>

I can't believe Aunt Stella is this happy just because I'm going out with her son! I'd understand if he was in elementary but we're in high school for heaven's sake!

"So, I heard about your date." David said from behind me.

"Who told?" I asked.

"I overheard mom and your conversation." He said.

"And, what's your point?" I asked.

"What do you think Landon'll do to mess it up?" he asked deviously.

"What'll it take for you and Kayleigh to stop it?" I asked.

"Let us eat cookies for dinner. And you hide our dinner." He said.

"Deal." I said.

**Mo's POV:**

_Few hours later…_

We are never letting Stella pick something to do ever! It's been one hour since Livy left but I'm still stuck with Stella!

"I need to get going now. See you later." I said walking down the streets to get home.

**Stella's POV:**

_The next day…_

As always, I dropped off the kids as Charlie is too lazy to get up. Parker was always the last to get off though. Uh, oh. Very unhappy Ray Beech heading this way.

"What do you want Beech?" I snapped.

"Still haven't changed a thing have you Yamada?" He asked.

"It's Delgado now and what do you want?" I snapped again.

"My little girl being heartbroken because her crush since grade 4 has a new girlfriend." He glared at Parker.

"And your point?" I asked.

"Get your boy to dump the stupid he's dating and ask out my daughter." He snarled.

"Why in the world would I do that? Your precious little daughter is in junior high and I'm dating a sophomore." Parker said.

"Parker, aren't you supposed to be meeting Keanna at the front door?" I asked.

"Yea, but I got 5 minutes." He said.

"Who the hell is Keanna?" Beech snapped.

"His girlfriend who happens to be Olivia and Wen's daughter." I smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is a really short chapter but I wanted it to be more of a filler rather than a real chapter... I'll be uploading few chapters this week since we have early out on Wednesday, no school on Friday and it's Thanksgiving weekend here in Canada! But what would you rather have? 2 long chapters or short chapters everyday? And is there anything you want to see in the next couple chapters? Please tell so I can work it in the chapters. See you with the next chapter!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: MudslideCrushvsLemonadeMouth

**Don't you just wanna read?**

* * *

><p><strong>Parker's POV:<strong>

Who does this guy think he is? Oh wait! I see Keanna!

"Bye mom." I said before walking to the front of the school.

"Hey," she smiled at me.

"Hey back." I said kissing her cheek.

"Don't you think it's awkward since I'm 2 inches taller than you?" she asked.

"1 inch. And I don't care." I said.

"Come on, I don't want to be late for class. See you at lunch." She said before leaving to her locker.

**Kyra's POV:**

Why can't I go to Mesa high like mom and dad? Parker and Keanna get to go there following their parent's steps. I don't hate Mountain View but there's this boy named Matt that goes to Mesa High. And because I don't like our new music teacher. Mr. Beech. He is so stuck up and he thinks he is the best musician ever! And he's always trash-talking Lemonade Mouth. I didn't care about that last week but now that I know my parents were in it, he better not do it more or angry Kyra comes out.

My thoughts were broken by Mr. Beech coming in the room.

"Okay class, today we're gonna learn about the history of Mudslide Crush." He said.

"Who's Mudslide Crush?" I asked.

"Ms. Pickett, raise your hand before you speak. And Mudslide Crush was the most famous band ever before one member quit." He said.

"If they were famous, how do we not know about them? A lot of famous artists and band are still listened to." Landon said.

"It's been 20 years." He said simply. "I bet if I turned the radio on, Don't Ya Wish You Were Us will be on."

"And if isn't?" Trevor asked.

"If it is, you have an extra music period after lunch, if it isn't, you get a free period tomorrow during music." He said.

He turned on the radio and he looked disgusted by what song it turned on.

"Tryin' hard to fight these tears

I'm crazy worried

Messin' with my head this fear

I'm so sorry

You know you gotta get it out

I can't take it

That's what being friend's about

I, I wanna cry

I can't deny

Tonight I wonder up and high

And get inside

It isn't right

I gotta live in my life

I know I, I know I

I know I gotta do it

I know I, I know I

I know I gotta do it

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor," the radio sang before it was interrupted by Landon.

"This is Determinate by Lemonade Mouth. We win!" He said.

"How did you know what this song is?" Mr. Beech asked.

"Maybe my parents are the lead singer and the keyboardist." He said.

"There's no way you're their son." Mr. Beech said.

"Wanna bet?" I asked.

"Ms. Pickett, no interrupting!" Mr. Beech said.

"At least she's not the one always saying mean things about our parent's band." Landon said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Trevor asked.

"Ask Mr. Beech, he was their rival." Landon said.

"That's it. Enough of this nonsense. I am calling your parents right now." He said. The next thing I knew, our parents were in the room.

"Beech," dad snarled.

"Pickett," Mr. Beech said.

"Keanna was right. They are still enemies." Landon said quietly before becoming loud. "And told you they were our parents."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you just hate me for writing another short chapter? I started working on this as soon as I got home but I got home at 3. But school ended at 2:15... Does Mr. Beech sound like the jerk he was in High School? In my opinion he should be fired but that'd take the fun out of writing. Here's a hint about the next chapter. There's gonna be a little fight. Here's the preview...<strong>

* * *

><p>"So what? I don't care about that!" I yelled.<p>

"Maybe you should instead of letting your anger out at me!" she yelled back.

"Maybe we should just ignore each other at school!" I yelled.

"FINE! SEE IF I CARE! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN GLAD TO EVEN KNOW ME!" she yelled.

"YOU SHOULD BE GLAD TO KNOW ME!" I yelled and went back home.

* * *

><p><strong>I gotta get ready for credit thingy and the next chapter will be up Friday morning!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: What Happened To Beech?

**Don't hate me but this chapter might be hard to read. The people we're visiting don't have a computer but has network connections. How stupid is that?**

* * *

><p><strong>Landon's POV:<strong>

What do you think about two exceptional students that get to go to the high school just for music? I love how Madi and I get to do that. And who would have thought, the famous Ray Beech that tried to ruin our parent's band was our own stuck up jerk Mr. Beech? So fun.

"Mr. Beech, you know class is still going on?" Trevor yelled.

"Yes, I do. They are four of the members of Lemonade Mouth. Or I guess you know them as Kyra and Landon's parents." He said.

"Why do you need us here without Stella and Charlie?" aunt Mo asked a little bitterly.

"This is about Kyra and Landon. No need to bring in Delgado." Mr. Beech said. "But if you do me a little favour, I'll let it go.

Mom sighed, "We know you enough to know that we should just take the favour."

"Great. Play them a song." He said. Ha! His favour is to make them play a song! It's one of the many, many things they're the best at out of all the people in the world!

"What?" the four of them asked with shocked looks.

"You heard me," he smirked.

"We need Stella and Charlie to do that." Uncle Scott said.

"Take it or leave it." He said. Kyra and I stood up to convince them.

"Come on, you guys still sound like you did in high school. Just better." Kyra said.

"And you still have the famous traitor with you." Mr. Beech said.

"Dropping Mudslide Crush and joining Lemonade Mouth was the best thing I did. We actually became heard while you were still the obnoxious jerk face." Uncle Scott said. So he's the guy that quit the jerks. Great choice!

"Mr. Beech and his enemies! We're still here you know!" Alyssa yelled. She's cute but not as Madi. I wonder where she is.

"Mom, dad, Aunt Livy and Uncle Wen, you know you can still play and good. The songs you played for us a week ago is better than any songs we ever heard!" Kyra said. True that.

"Yea, you took the risk of being famous. Concerts, tours, interviews, national TV and being mobbed by fans seem way harder than playing for 30 kids." I said.

"Pickett, Gifford, are you scared?" Mr. Beech smirked.

"There's no way we'd ever be scared of you." Dad said.

"Kyra, Landon, do you mind helping out?" Mom asked.

"What do you need us to do?" Kyra asked.

"Can you fill in for Stella and Charlie?" Dad asked.

"We need you both to play guitar unless someone wants to try the drums." Uncle Scott said.

"Guitar's fine." We both said.

"What song?" I asked.

They all looked at each other before answering together. "Determinate."

We all got into position and heard mom and dad starting the intro.

"Tryin' hard to fight these tears

I'm crazy worried

Messin' with my head this fear

I'm so sorry

You know you gotta get it out

I can't take it

That's what being friend's about"

As soon as that ended, it was all of our time to shine. Kyra and I had to look and follow mom and Aunt Mo for the dance steps though.

"I, I wanna cry

I can't deny

Tonight I wonder up and high

And get inside

It isn't right

I gotta live in my life

I know I, I know I

I know I gotta do it

I know I, I know I

I know I gotta do it"

My favourite part! The determinate shuffle!

"Gotta turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Push until you can't and then demand more

Determinate, determinate

You and me, together we can make it better

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Hate, to feel this way

And waste a day

I gotta get myself on stage

I shouldn't wait

Or be afraid

The chips will fall where they may

I know I, I know I

I know I gotta do it

I know I, I know I

I know I gotta do it

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Push until you can't and then demand more

Determinate, determinate

You and me, together we can make it better

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate"

Uh-oh, I can never keep up with dad's rap. And trust me, I've tried to play guitar to it while Keanna was listening to their CD. Dad and mom switched places. Wow, I never knew mom played the keyboard.

"It's Wen and I'm heaven sent

Use it like a veteran

Renegade, lemonade use it in my medicine

Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than

The reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them

People need a breather cause they're feeling that adrenaline

Stop! Now hurry up and let us in

Knock! Cause we're coming in your house

I'm the real deal, you know how I feel

Why they in it for the mill, I'm just in it for the thrill

Get down now, I ain't playing around

Put your feet up on the ground and make that sound right"

Made it through! I never knew mom was that good at keyboard. They switched spots again and right now, I'm relieved that mom's parts aren't that fast.

"Gotta turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Push until you can't and then demand more

Determinate, determinate

You and me, together we can make it better

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Come on and, come on and

Come on and get it going

Come on and, come on and

Come on and get it going

On the dance floor

On the dance floor

Da-da-dance floor

Determinate"

FINISHED! Wow I actually played through the whole song!

"Mr. Beech, why do you always talk about them as if they suck?" Trevor asked.

"Still the same Beech. Thinks he's the best thing that's happened in this world." Aunt Mo said.

"Shut up Mo." Mr. Beech said.

"Who wrote all these songs?" Alyssa asked. For some reason, I think she and Trevor are the only ones talking today. Other than me and Kyra of course.

"The two people Landon's lucky to call his parents. Bonus fact is that they co-wrote all the songs. All the songs except She's So Gone and More Than A Band, they wrote them by themselves." Aunt Mo said.

"That must be why Landon's our best music student." Trevor said.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? I was gonna post when I got back but that would be Sunday night and this chapter is only 14 hours late then I planned. It's lucky my iPhone didn't die... I'll upload Drama, Drama and More Drama when I get back. See you with the next chapter!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama

**Still on vacation but I need something to do. It's so boring when you go visit your best friend who lives 3 hours away and is living at her aunt's place for the year with her mom to find out that she is at her friend's for a sleepover! Next time my mom wants to visit her best friend, she needs to make sure _MY_ best friend isn't gone... I'll stop my rambling now and let you read.**

* * *

><p><strong>Landon's POV:<strong>

What is Trevor talking about? I am not the best music student.

"Looks like you and Keanna are gonna follow your parents' steps of being the best music students." Aunt Mo said.

"You two thinking about sending him here next year?" Mr. Beech asked mom and dad.

"My sister goes to Mesa High. I'm sure they're gonna send me there." I said.

**Trent's POV:**

I HATE TRUTH OR DARE! Why am I playing it? I was dared by Jesse to play. Stupid huh?

"Trent, Truth or Dare?" Jesse asked. Why me?

"Dare." I said. I know his dares are better than truth.

"I dare you to have a fake fight with Leah right now and make it seem like it isn't a dare then kiss her." He said.

"Fine." I said standing up and looking for her.

_A fight later…_

"So what? I don't care about that!" I yelled.

"Maybe you should instead of letting your anger out at me!" She yelled back.

"Maybe we should just ignore each other at school!" I yelled.

"FINE! SEE IF I CARE! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN GLAD TO KNOW ME!" She yelled

"YOU SHOULD BE GLAD TO KNOW ME!" I yelled and kissed her.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"You'll figure it out soon enough." I said and left leaving the guys to themselves.

**Leah's POV:**

What was that for? I saw him with Jesse earlier. I should see if he had anything to do with this.

"What did you do?" I asked in a threatening voice.

"Nothing…" Jesse said.

"Don't lie to me." I said.

"Fine, I dared him to kiss you for 5 seconds not 30." He said. He did what? Wait, did he say he only dared him for 5 seconds?

"You're off the hook this time. But next time, I'm not gonna be nice Leah, I'm gonna be the girl who's scary when she gets mad." I said. I may act like Aunt Olivia but I can act like mom if I wanna.

"You're so different today." Jesse's little 'buddy' Ethan said.

"I might act like my aunt, but if you get me mad, I'm gonna be acting like how Stella Delgado's daughter should." I said and left.

Now, where could Trent be? Probably at home. Ughh, I don't remember where he lives! He is usually over at my house not me at his house. I'll just call him.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's really short but that's it for today because my phone's about to die... It would have been a good idea to pack my charger where I can see it... I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I get home!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Back To Hospital

**I just realized my chapters are getting shorter and shorter. Not counting the one from my phone yesterday since that one was because of batteries... I actually started writing lyrics to random songs I memorized into my notebook after the last chapter :p**

* * *

><p><strong>Trent's POV:<strong>

Why did I ever tell Jesse I like Leah more than best friends? If that ruined our friendship, I'm so gonna kill him.

**Keanna's POV:**

I'm so tired! I have another rehearsal today and then we have to go to the hospital! Grandma's finally getting out in two days! But our biological grandma's still being so mean. But why are dad and Aunt Georgie so mean to her? Just because she left for 24 years, doesn't mean she's not their mother anymore. She's always gonna be like she's always gonna be our real grandma.

"Keanna, what are you thinking about?" Alexia or Lexi as we call her asked.

"Rehearsals, grandma getting out of the hospital in two days." I said.

"What happened?" she asked. I forgot I never told her.

"Some car crashed into her." I said.

"Hope she feels better soon. But rehearsals mean more romance with your bf." She said.

"Except on stage, it's fake." I pointed out.

My phone suddenly rang.

"What song is that?" Lexi asked. I just realized she doesn't know who _Livin' On A High Wire _is by.

"Livin' on a high wire." I said looking at the caller ID and answered it.

"Aunt Georgie, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Do you think you can get out of school right now? Your parents are picking up your siblings and I promised to pick you up. We need to go to the hospital right now!" she said and she sounded panicky.

"I think so but you'll need to tell the office when you arrive." I said.

"I'm in front of your school right now." She said. Wow, she's fast.

"Ok, I'll meet you at the office." I said and hung up.

"What's wrong?" Lexi asked.

"Family problems, my aunt is picking me up right now." I said. "See you later."

I left for the office and saw Aunt Georgie waiting.

"Ms. Gifford, you're dismissed." Ms. Davis said.

"Okay, thank you." I said and left with Aunt Georgie.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Your grandma's more sick than we thought. I got a call saying all immediate family to meet her doctor." She said.

"Isn't her immediate family grandpa, dad and you?" I asked.

"Yes, but in this case all of us are coming." She said and we drove to the hospital in silence except for the texts I was sending.

**To: Parker  
>From: Keanna<strong>

**Tell Ms. Reznick I can't make it 2 the rehearsal. Can't make it 4 lunch either.**

**To: Keanna  
>From: Parker<strong>

**What's wrong?**

**To: Parker  
>From: Keanna<strong>

**Family problems**

**To: Keanna  
>From: Parker<strong>

**K**

**To: Parker  
>From: Keanna<strong>

**B4 I go, miss u**

**To: Keanna  
>From: Parker<strong>

**Miss u 2**

I'm so lucky mom and dad aren't too protective. They think of me and Parker's little thing as what they did during high school. Except they were both on their last month of freshman year when they started dating and they're apart by 2 months while for us, I'm older by 9 months and is a sophomore and he's a freshman. Who cares though?

"Keanna, you still there?" Aunt Georgie asked waving her hand in front of my eyes. I never realized we were at the hospital now.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." I said.

"About what?" she asked. She can be so snoopy.

"Boyfriend." I said.

"Aww, who's the lucky guy?" she asked.

"Parker Delgado." I said.

"How is it that you're a Lemonade Mouth daughter dating a Lemonade Mouth son?" she asked.

"Ms. Reznick." I said.

"Of course it is. She planned all of this probably." She said.

"You sound just like mom right now." I said.

"Why do you think I get along better with your mom than your dad?" she asked sarcastically. It's so funny how she gets along better with her sister-in-law than her own brother. I'd probably be just like that when Landon and I are older.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? The next chapter will be probably on Parker&amp;Keanna... But it depends, I always say something the chapter's probably gonna be on and then it goes in a different direction. I get so sidetracked that it just happens all of a sudden! I have no clue where this story is heading right now but one things for usre. T<strong>**here's a month left until their 'Drama Production' and I still don't have a name for it! It's just random romance stuff I wrote for this assignment in LA but it didn't need a name... If you have any ideas on the name, please leave it in the review. Thank You!**


	13. Chapter 13: New Baby?

**Ughh, don't you just hate it when all your teachers decides to give you exams on the same week? BTW, this is the longest chapter I've ever wrote! 2000 words!**

**I'm just gonna do a quick disclaimer. I own nothing except for the lemonade kids and the song I wrote in grade 5, Feeling Like A Fairytale**

* * *

><p><strong>Keanna's POV:<strong>

Everyone was waiting for us at the hospital. I sat down and was about to text when a doctor came out.

"Sydney Gifford's family?" the doctor called and we all stood up. Seriously? I just sat down a minute ago!

"I see she has a lot of family." the doctor said.

"Her first grandaughter was born when she was 32." Grandpa said. It's so funny how I was born when grandma was 32 and grandpa was 41. Don't people usually become grandparents at 50?

"She must have had her kids at a very young age." The doctor said.

"Step-kids." Aunt Georgie corrected.

"I see. Well, we found out that Mrs. Gifford is 3 weeks pregnant and there is no damage to the baby but she will have to stay for another week." The doctor said.

"That'd be awkward for the kids to have an aunt or uncle that's younger than them. 16, 13, 11 and 9 to be exact." Aunt Georgie said pointing at us.

"That must be. Do they come from separate families?" the doctor asked. **(I know doctors usually don't ask these stuff but it makes writing more fun with weird imaginations floating around)**

"Oh no, all of them are theirs." Aunt Georgie said pointing at mom and dad.

"Shut up Georg," dad said.

"Well, would you like to see her?" the doctor asked.

"Yes please!" David. Kayleigh and Emma said.

"Mom, dad, I gotta get back to school for rehearsals." I whispered.

"I'll take her." Mom said, "I gotta ask Ms. Reznick about the thing anyways."

"See if you can convince Brenigan but I doubt it'll happen." Dad said and we left.

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Stella wants to see if we can have a reunion concert at the place we all first met. I don't think Ms. Reznick told you this but Stella was the one who got the school the auditorium a week before our Madison Square Garden concert." Mom said. Still can't believe they performed there.

We got to the school right before the final bell. I know I texted Parker I'm not gonna make it but I did. We went straight to Ms. Reznick's classroom and just like I expected, only Ms. Reznick was the only one there.

"Keanna! Parker said you weren't gonna make it! And hi again Olivia." Ms. Reznick said.

"Hi, Ms. Reznick. The doctor wanted to see all of us and I have a favour to ask. From all of Lemonade Mouth." Mom said

"What is it?" she asked.

"Stella had this idea, since we've already told the kids, and Landon, Madi and Kyra's music class who's teacher is apparently Beech, what if we play a reunion concert? And what better place then the place where we first met? But don't worry, we aren't gonna do it in the detention room." Mom said.

"I think that's a wonderful idea! I'll get some of the art students to make posters and see if we can find some old posters of you guys. And I'll make some announcements for the date." Ms. Reznick said.

"What about Brenigan?" mom asked.

"What about me?" Principal Brenigan asked coming in the room.

"Hello, principal Brenigan." Mom said.

"Ms. White, Ms. Gifford." Principal Brenigan said.

"Stanley, Olivia is Keanna's mother." Ms. Reznick said. Shouldn't he know that already?

"Well, I guess you're Mrs. Gifford now. Never thought our high school sweethearts would actually get married. So what about me?" he asked.

"Stella had this idea of a reunion concert and on behalf of Lemonade Mouth, is it possible to do it in the auditorium?" mom asked.

"The auditorium is half Lemonade Mouth's and half the schools. You can use it whenever." Principal Brenigan said.

"How next Friday sound?" mom asked.

"We'll make the announcements every day until then." Principal Brenigan said before leaving.

"Olivia, what would you say to writing a song for the play? I'm thinking it needs a special ending and what's better than half of the best songwriting team writing a song for it?" Ms. Reznick said.

"What does it have to be on?" mom asked.

"The script is on romance. But don't ask me for ideas. You're the girl that wrote Turn Up The Music on the spot and dozens of hit singles." Ms. Reznick said.

"Can I see one of the scripts?" mom asked and I gave her mine.

"What if the song starts like this?" mom asked and she started singing.

_"I never thought we could come this far_

_Never thought I could escape my home_

_Never meant to come this way_

_Never meant to fall in love  
><em>

_All the things we did_

_The way we fell in love_

_All the things I imagined_

_In my dream_

_Now, everyday feels like a fairytale" _she sang.

"See what I mean by making it on the spot?" Ms. Reznick said. I nodded my head in amazement

"Well, the song's gonna be a duet and I think that fits Keanna's character better." Mom said.

"Can you continue with Parker's part?" I asked.

"Sure hon." She said before she continued.

_"Always admiring you from afar_

_Getting tongue tied everytime I see you_

_Being invisible_

_Always in the shadows  
><em>

_All the things we did_

_The way we fell in love_

_All the things I imagined_

_In my dream_

_Now everyday feels like a fairytale" _she sang.

"I'm not sure about the bridge yet, I'll figure it out later." Mom said. "I have to go see Stella now. Keanna, can you walk home or should I ask Mo to pick you up?"

"I can walk." I said.

"Break a leg and see you soon Ms. Reznick." Mom said pausing at the door. Just then, Parker came in.

"Hi, aunt Liv." He said.

"Hi, Parker." she said and left.

"Hi Ms. Reznick, hey Keanna. Looks like you made it." he said.

"Yea, I found out I'm gonna have an aunt or uncle 16 years younger than me." I said. That's what aunt Georgie said and it is November today and my birthday is in 5 months.

"That's gonna be awkward calling them an aunt or uncle." Parker said.

"I know. But I think it's gonna be more awkward for dad and Aunt Georgie. They're gonna have to call whoever that's 35 and 25 years younger than them their sister or brother." I said.

"Another way, they have daughters/sons or nieces/nephews older than them." Parker said.

"I know. But think about it. For me, Kayleigh and David are only 6 years younger than me and Jake is 6 years younger than you." I said.

After a few minutes, rest of the cast and crew came in.

"Ok, we have a change to the script. At the end, Parker and Keanna will be singing a duet written by one of my two favourite songwriter." Ms. Reznick said.

"What?" Parker asked.

"Your mom had this idea of a reunion concert and that's how I got the idea." Ms. Reznick said. "See if you can get Olivia to give you your part of the duet."

"That's why aunt Liv was here." He said finally getting the point. "But I think you should be scared. You never know what my mom will try to pull."

"What do you mean by reunion concert?" Cara asked. All the teachers except Ms. Reznick thinks she is an angel but truth is she is an abonoxious cheerleader who thinks the world revolves around her.**(Sound like anyone you know? Say Jules?) **She is so pissed that I got the lead and she got the supporting role.

"You'll see soon enough." Ms. Reznick said smiling at me and Parker.

"When's the concert gonna be?" Parker asked.

"Next Friday." I said.

"I can't wait to see how they rock the house this time." He smiled.

"Probably gonna be better than playing in our livingroom." I said.

"Before we start rehearsals, do you wanna see how much they can rock?" Ms. Reznick smiled pulling out a DVD.

"Yea!" we all said except Cara.

Ms. Reznick put it in her computer and turned on the smartboard. Looks like it's their Halloween Bash performance.

I see what Parker meant by never knowing what aunt Stella will try to pull. All I know after was that Principal Brenigan shut them down.

"I have one more video if you guys wanna see it." Ms. Reznick said.

All of us nodded.

"Keanna, you'll be surprised how your parents got together." Ms. Reznick said putting in the DVD. It was their 'The Music Scene' performance. The whole thing including the interview.

They really can rock the house.

"Now you guys know what to be expecting next Friday." Ms. Reznick said.

"Except, they're way better now." I said.

"I find that not so hard to believe." Ms. Reznick said. "It's gonna be their first concert in front of hundreds of people in 17 years though. Now, let's get started with the rehearsals."

Another well done rehearsal. If we can keep this up, this Christmas show is gonna be awesome! It's so funny how our show is the week before Christmas and it has nothing to do with it.

I started walking home and realized no one was home yet. Gives me more time to practice.

I think it was an hour or so later that everyone came back. They're not too late. It's only 6.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm having a terrible week and it's Thanksgiving! Happy Thanksgiving to whoever that lives in Canada like me by the way. I just checked my test dates and realized I have a science test Wednesday, LA on Thursday and social and math on Friday. Plus I have audition on Thursday! I have no time to practice thanks to all the studying I have to do! I'm just lucky the only homework we probably will have this week is 13 questions in math that are pretty simple like always. And the enter key on my keyboard fell off and I can't find it anywhere and I'm using the end of a needle to press it. Isn't my song so childish? I wrote it when I was watching a movie but I don't remember the name... But it's been 2 years since I wrote it. It's gonna be weird how it fits so great with the play. I'll stop my rambling again. I still have no idea where this story is going but I have some chapter 14 typed. Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Oh, and I got a PM saying I spelled stuff like neighbour and favour wrong but that's only because I spell it how we spell it in Canada. My teachers say we need to write it the way Canadians should.**


	14. Chapter 14: Final Rehearsals

**I should be practicing for my audition tomorrow but it's 10:00 and I just got back from extra credit thingy... It turns out we're supposed to show up every Wednesdays at 6:30 until the end of May and I have an extra meeting for it next Sunday:( Lol jkjk I love the extra credit thingy... And I'm finally off my writer's block(It was so short wasn't it? I just watched Lemonade Mouth again and BOOM I have an idea)... I'm thinking the next chapter's gonna be the script for the 'play' I wrote. It's not that good but... yea. I'll upload another chapter that follows shortly after the play. It's gonna be uploaded in less than 48hours chapter 15 is published... I'll just let you read now...**

* * *

><p><em>The next day...<em>

**Emily's POV:**

I can't believe one day we don't have school, Parker has rehearsals and it's an open one so I have to go watch it! Isn't it enough that I have to attend their first show that's in 2 weeks? I already have to wear glasses to school! Now to a high school full of teenagers? Will this day get any better? Leah's so lucky... She has a 'date' with Trent. Can you believe it? One kiss on a dare and now they're a couple. Jake's sick so he gets to stay home. Mom's taking care of him and dad has to go to work... Keanna's family's not coming due to her grandma still being in the hospital. I feel sorry for her that she has to rehearse with the torture I call my brother and she calls her boyfriend and since she's the only one not at the hopital.

"Emily! Are you ready yet?" Dad called.

"Daddy, do I really have to go?" I said in my angel voice. That's right. The rebel daughter of a world-famous-retired-pop-star-and-the-rebel-of-Lemonade Mouth Stella Delgado's daughter can act like an angel when she really wants something.

"Angel voice is not gonna work this time. Do you know what your mom would do if I let you stay home?" He said. Hell**(Sorry bout that but Emily's a rebel!)** yea I do! Last time he let me miss Parker's games, she got so mad he literally got kicked out of the house for exactly 43 hours, 17 minutes and 42 seconds. And the reason I know that? I was timing how long she won't let him in the house.

"Fine..." I said and we left. Parker was already at school for costume fitting and stuff like that.

_During rehearsals..._

OMG! Who knew my brother could act! Let alone sing!

"Okay, one more time and we're done for today!" Ms. Reznick said. I see what dad means by over-excited.

Their scene is so sappy! It fits Keanna and Parker's relationship so perfectly.

"But dad, you know I'm responsible enough to go see the outside world. I've been trapped in this house for 15 years now. And I'm only 18!" Keanna said as Alex. I'm just gonna think of everyone as their characters for the rest of the rehearsal.**(Emily's thoughts will be in italics from here)**

"Alex, you are not going outside and that's final." Her 'dad' said.

"That's so not fair! I hate you!" Alex said running up to 'her room'

"What to do, what to do." She said pacing around. _It's so unfair her windows are all locked and patched up._ She grabbed a pair of scissors and started cutting the ropes. _How's she gonna get rid of the metal though?_ She grabbed a TORCH? and started melting the metals. _So that's how..._

"Finally! I'm free of my dad's stupid reasons!" Alex exclaimed. "Now, where's the guy the maid was telling me about? What's his name, Matt?"

"Um, hi." Matt said coming her way.

"Hi," Alex smiled. "I'm Alex."

"Matt," he said.

"So you're Matt! I've heard so much about you!" Alex said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, my maids love gossip." She smiled.

"You gotta love the maids and their gossip." Matt smirked.

"Yea, um, what's it like out here?" Alex asked.

"Huh?" Matt asked confused.

"Out here, I haven't been outside for 15 years now. The last time I was out was before my mom passed away. When I was three." She said tears welling up in her eyes. _She's a really good actress._

"That's the end for today. Awesome job you guys! If you can keep this up, this show is gonna be the next best thing after Lemonade Mouth!" Ms. Reznick said. She must have loved our parents to pieces to be saying that.

"I know they were pretty good but why do you talk about them non-stop?" Cara Beech sneered.**(See why she acts like Jules? She's Jules and Ray's oldest baby{They still refer to her as a baby}) **Ughh, she's more annoying than her sister Julie. At least I only have to deal with Julie in class, I feel so bad for Keanna for being in the same homeroom, math, biology, LA class and now drama.

"Cara Beech! Manners!" Jules Beech said from behind.

_A week later..._**(I'm skipping cause I wanna make sure the play will be next chapter)**

**Kayleigh's POV:**

Ughh, grounded... Again... If you saw this prank, you would have seen that I had nothing to do with it and just happened to show up at the wrong time when mom and dad were coming back home and they know I'm the prank genius...

_Another week later..._

**Keanna's POV:**

It's the first day! We have 3 shows tonight, 4 tomorrow, 3 the next day, 3 the day after and 2 on Saturday matinee and 1 on Sunday matinee then a cast party!

_"ALL CAST FOR THE FIRST SCENE ON SET!" _A voice said over the speaker. That's my cue!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>In such a happy mood! NO LA TEST TOMORROW AND I TOTALLY PASSED MY FRENCH POP-QUIZ! Ok, back on topic.<strong> You got another scene of my 'play'! I hope you like it next chapter. I'm thinking about a Halloween one-shot that goes with this story. I should have thought this one through... I made the setting on this story November and Halloween is October... I have some ideas on how to start it. Tell me if you think I should make the one-shot or not. Well, I'll get writing just in case! Hope you enjoyed!**


	15. Chapter 15: THE PLAY! And more drama

**Finally! The play is here! I don't know why I'm excited about that...**

* * *

><p><strong>Stella's POV:<strong>

Waiting, waiting, still waiting, more waiting. WHEN IS THIS GONNA START! STELLA DELGADO IS NOT PATIENT! Isn't Ms. Reznick much faster than this? It better start soon, oh, never mind. The show's starting!

_No one's POV, the script_...

"Mom, please don't leave!" Alex said in her sleep. "Mom! MOM!" She tossed a little and woke up. "Same dream again."

She picked up a picture from her bedside and started looking at it. It was a picture of a lady and a little girl at the park.

"I miss you mom. It's been 15 years and I still have the same dream every day. Is there something you're trying to tell me?" Alex asked quietly to not wake up anyone.

_The next morning…_

"Did you hear about the new boy Matt?" One of the maids said.

"Yea, he's such a nice boy." Another said.

"Who's a nice boy?" Alex asked.

"The new boy Matt." The first maid said.

"Okay, have you seen my dad?" Alex asked.

"He's in the kitchen Ms. Dunre." The youngest maid said.

"Thank you." She said graciously.

She walked into the kitchen and found her dad eating breakfast.

"Morning!" she said cheerfully.

"Morning sweetheart. Anything interesting today?" he asked.

"No, but can I please go outside today?" she asked full of hope.

"Alexandra, you know you're not allowed to leave this house." He said sternly.

"But dad, you know I'm responsible enough to go see the outside world. I've been trapped in this house for 15 years now. And I'm only 18!" Alex said.

"Alexandra, you are not going outside and that's final." Her dad said.

"That's so not fair! I hate you!" Alex said running up to her room.

"What to do, what to do." She said pacing around. She grabbed a pair of scissors and started cutting the ropes. "That's done," she said before grabbing a welding torch and melted the metals.

"Finally! I'm free of my dad's stupid reasons!" Alex exclaimed as she hit the ground. "Now, where's the guy the maid was telling me about? What's his name again, Matt?"

"Um, hi." Matt said coming her way.

"Hi," Alex smiled. "I'm Alex."

"Matt," he said.

"So you're Matt! I've heard so much about you!" Alex said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, my maids love gossip." She smiled.

"You gotta love maids and their gossip." Matt smirked.

"Yea, um, what's it like out here?" she asked.

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"Out here, I haven't been outside for 15 years now. The last time I was out was before my mom passed away. When I was three." She said tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry what happened to your mom." he said sincerely.

"It's okay, all I remember of her is that she cared for everyone." She said wiping her eyes.

_Couple scenes later…_

"But Matt, my father will kill you if he finds out!" she said.

"Alex, I love you and I will do anything to protect you. It's the only way!" he said.

"Matt, it's too dangerous! If we make such as one sound, it'll-" she was cut off by Matt kissing her.

"Like I said, I love you and this is the only way it'll be safe for you." He said.

"It's such a big risk! And like I said, if my dad finds out you helped me with all of this, he'll kill you!" Alex said.

"Alexandra, you have people out for you. Trying to kill you. I know this is a big risk but if it means you'll be safe, I'm sure your father will be fine with all of this." Matt said.

"You obviously don't know my father." Alex said.

"I don't. But I know that he loves you as much as I do." Matt said.

_Couple scenes later…_

"Aww, aren't they so cute?" A maid said watching Alex and Matt's wedding.

"Yes, they are!" Another said.

"I now present Mr. and Mrs. Mobar!" The preacher said.

_Scene changes to after wedding party _**(Sorry, don't know what they're really called…)**_…_

A song suddenly starts…(**ALEX, **_MATT, _Both)

**"I never thought we could come this far**

**Never thought I could escape my home**

**Never meant to come this way**

**Never meant to fall in love**

**All the things we did**

**The way we fell in love**

**All the things I imagined**

**In my dream**

**Now every day feels like a fairytale**

_Always admiring you from afar_

_Getting tongue tied every time I see you_

_Being invisible_

_Always in the shadows_

_All the things we did_

_The way we fell in love_

_All the things I imagined_

_In my dream_

_Now every day feels like a fairytale_

**It's a new way now**

_A new love_

**Found its way**

_Sounding all like a fairytale_

All the things we did

The way we fell in love

All the things I imagined

In my dream

Now every day feels like a fairytale

Every day is like a fairytale"

"Forever and always" Matt whispered to Alex

"Forever and always." Alex agreed.

**Stella's POV:**

Final part of the play!

As they were about to do their final kiss, Cara came up and tripped Keanna. CARA BEECH! YOU'RE SO GONNA GET IT TODAY! What? Just because I'm an adult now, doesn't mean that I'm not the same Stella. It's not like I'm gonna kill her, I'm gonna kill her mom.

"Curtains!" I heard Ms. Reznick call.

"I'm so sorry, but it looks like today's our first and final day. Before you go, I'd like to thank one special person for writing the song. Thank you for coming!" Ms. Reznick said before rushing backstage. But before she rushed, she caught Charlie, Olivia, Wen, Scott, Mo and my eyes signalling she wants us there. The boys were at our place and the girls were at Olivia&Wen's so no need to worry about them.

"Let's go." I said.

"CARA BEECH! YOU ARE GROUNDED!" I heard Ray yell.

"But daddy! You know I have a date!" Cara whined.

"And I don't care! Go apologize this instant!" Ray said. Wow, this is a complete different side of him!

Cara marched back to where Ms. Reznick and Parker were standing helping Keanna and Ray walked over to us.

"It looked like Keanna's ankles were sprained. Possibly broken. I'm so sorry about her. I thought it was Julie who had a crush on Parker not Cara." Ray Beech APOLOGIZED!

"Thanks for letting us know." Charlie said and we all walked over to Keanna.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I'm so sorry some scenes are skipped! I lost two of the sheets I had the play written down on... I spent three hours just looking for the whole play and anothe hour editing it, and that's when I realized the sheets were missing! I couldn't remember what was on it or create a new scene... It's too bad. The song had some parts that were specifically for those scenes... But I'm in a happy mood to care. When we were waiting for our auditions a grade 9 guy started cracking us up with weird voices... Our drama teacher sent him to the office after that... The next chapter will be up after school tomorrow! Since I uploaded the play and the little backstage things, I'll upload the next chapter on Keanna's leg and maybe some more KeannaParker... I'm thinking Landon&Madi's relationships gonna start sometime during chapter 20 maybe... Hope you enjoyed and Good Night!:)****


	16. Chapter 16: CARA BEECH!

**I just started reading the book version of the movie(The adapted version even though I have both and I just got them) and realized Stella moves from Rhode Island to Arizona in the movie but it's the other way around in the book! So weird... I'll just let you read rather than tell you about more things I think are weird...**

* * *

><p><strong>Keanna's POV:<strong>

I can't believe Cara would stoop that low! I can't feel my leg now! Cara Beech, you better watch out! Aunt Stella's not gonna leave you alone. Our parents and Mr. Beech came over. At least our siblings aren't here.

"Cara, what do you say?" Mr. Beech glared at his daughter.

"I'm sorry." She muttered.

"CARA BEECH!" Mr. Beech yelled. Nice to see her personality isn't from him. Note the sarcasm.

Aunt Stella started talking to him about something while everyone else came over.

"How are you feeling?" Dad asked.

"I can't feel my legs and it's bent the wrong way." I said without even a hint of sarcasm or rudeness. I'm not Cara!

Aunt Stella and Mr. Beech came over then.

"Ms. Reznick, who was the one person you were thanking?" Aunt Stella asked. I don't think Parker told her who wrote it.

"Let's just say it was one of the female members of Lemonade Mouth." Ms. Reznick smiled.

"Olivia, you wrote it?" Aunt Mo asked.

"I'm the only one left aren't I?" mom said with a hint of sarcasm.

"You never told her?" I asked Parker in surprise.

"Nah, I figured she would figure out who's handwriting it was but she didn't." He said. He's got a point. They've been best friends since their freshman year. She should recognize the writing by now even if it's been 17 years since they've graduated.

"Why are we having this discussion?" mom asked.

"It's fun." Uncle Charlie said. Mom and dad rolled their eyes at that.

"Let's get you to the hospital." Dad said.

"Again, I'm really sorry about her." Mr. Beech said and left pulling Cara out.

**Ray's POV(Didn't expect that did you?):**

"CARA BEECH! DON'T EXPECT YOUR MOM TO GET YOU OUT OF TROUBLE THIS TIME!" I yelled at my daughter. When is that girl gonna learn? I know I used to be like that to Lemonheads but I apologized during our senior year!

We reached the house and Cara went straight to Jules.

"Mom! Daddy's not letting me go on my date! He says I'm grounded!" Cara said.

"Ray, why would you do such a thing!" Jules said.

"She tripped Keanna on stage on purpose and now it's broken and bent the wrong way." I said.

"Cara Beech! That is unacceptable!" Jules said/yelled.

"I can't believe you're taking daddy's side!" Cara exclaimed.

"How long are we grounding her for?" Jules asked me.

"I'm thinking 3 months. She did it to ruin their finale." I said.

"I'm thinking 3 and a half now." Jules said.

"I'll go along with that." I said.

"No phones, iPod, laptop, computer, iPad, TV, Wi-Fi, going shopping, dates, having friends over and I'm pulling you out of the cheerleading team." Jules said.

"That's so not fair!" Cara whined.

"Do you want us to ground you twice as much?" I said in a threatning voice. Hey, it's the only voice she listens to.

"Fine," she said.

"Phone, iPod, laptop, iPad now." Jules said holding her hand out. "All of them."

She ran upstairs and brought down all her iPods. Why did we buy her a new one every time it came out and why did she keep it?

"You are not allowed to use any of Julie's stuff." I said.

She ran upstairs with tears and we got ready for bed. Enough drama for one day.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Did you ever think Ray and Jules could be like that? And it's after midnight(12:18AM to be exact) but it's still after school(If you think 9 hours and 1 minute after school ended counts...)! Ok, I should really be cleaning the weird fish smell out of my bag right now(Throw it in the washing machine and I'm finished! Or not...)... It's been like that all week... Short chapter... A long chapter's gonna come... Hopefully soon. I've been sick for a week now and I'm like really sick today(My nose kept running and I had no energy in gym during volleyball and it's my best and favourite sport!) so I'm thinking the earliest I'm gonna upload is next Friday but if I feel better Sunday, I'll try to upload. Thanks for reading!<strong>**


	17. Chapter 17: What Are The Kids Thinking?

**I'm so happy that I'm probably gonna update at least 3 of my stories! But I should be still feeling sad for Lexi... In this chapter, it'll be just what each of the kids are thinking about in the morning.**

* * *

><p><strong>Parker's POV:<strong>

Poor Keanna, she has a cast on her leg now and she can barely get up the stairs for her classes.

**Emily's POV:**

School, projects, new extra-credit I have to do with Leah. Wait, what! How'd that get into my thoughts? Oh yea, they decided to put in a sibling project at school for the siblings that go to the same school. Mom and dad thought it was a great idea and made me and Leah do it. Why doesn't Jake have to do it? Apparently Leah and I have to work out our problems. What problems? Leah's an angel that never annoys me! Parker's lucky he's in high school this year. Leah, Jake and I go to a school that's K-9, when we have a seperate Elementary and Junior High in Mesa!

**Madi's POV:**

Yay! I get to choose what Trent wears today! Mom doesn't trust Kyra to do it.

**Trent's POV:**

Why do I have to wear whatever Madi choose? I'm a boy not a girl! I don't care about hair, clothes, shoes, or if anything matches!

**Keanna's POV:**

These crutches suck! I have to go up and down the stairs at home, and at school! At least at home, Landon's assigned to help me or get grounded for his latest test mark-he got a 32%-and at school, Parker's always trying to help me.

**Landon's POV:**

I knew it was a bad idea to help Keanna, her crutches keeps stepping me on my feet! It hurts so bad! I'm sure if she does it even more, I'm the one who's gonna need them!

**Kayleigh's POV:**

What is that troublemaker of my twin up to? He's unusually quiet. He's a really shy kid at school and really loud at home! Unlike me, who's never shy, never quiet, always bouncing off the walls and yelling!

**David's POV:**

A new prank time! It was actually supposed to be for Keanna since I'm the one who doesn't cause too much trouble for her other than Emma but I'd get in really big trouble for that. It's for Kayleigh now.

**Leah's POV:**

Why did they make a new school program? I have way too much homework already! And that's coming from me! The sweet one of the Delgado's!

**Emma's POV:**

I'm so sick! I get to stay home from school today! Ugh, I feel like pucking! I ran to the bathroom in a hurry.

**Kyra's POV:**

OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! MATT GRENWALSH IS LOOKING DIRECTLY AT ME! AND GIVING ME HIS FAMOUS FLIRTY SMIRK!

**Jake's POV:**

NO SCHOOL FOR GRADE 2S! AND I'M IN CLASS 2S! IT'S AWESOME BEING ME AND NOT PARKER, EMILY OR LEAH!

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I know it's really short but I don't know how I'm gonna create more drama right now. And that is the reason why I just have each of the kids thoughts. I need to scream right now but I'll just write it here. OMG! I MADE ONE OF THE 60 PEOPLE OUT OF 300 THAT TRIED OUT FOR CALLBACKS! I'm so happy! I'm gonna get working on Drama, Drama and More Drama right now! Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**-Liv**


	18. Chapter 18:Don'tKissInFrontOfYourBrother

**It's been long since I touched a story but this one's first. And it's only Thursday not Sunday! I had this idea stuck in my head... and yea... I'm writing this as I'm thinking about the cast list that's gonna be posted tomorrow! The dance we had to do was insane! But I still loved it.**

**Quick desclaimer 'cause this is the reunion concert chapter along with the next one!: I do not own Lemonade Mouth, Determinate, Breakthrough, Somebody, She's So Gone, Livin' On A High Wire, Ours, Front Row, Our Song, Turn Up The Music, Who Says, Falling Down, 'Me, Myself and Time'. I ONLY OWN THE LEMONADE KIDS, THIS A/N AND THE PLOT! AND I ALSO DO NOT OWN LEXI'S A's BFFAEAFAEANFTFIYKWGFY NOTE EITHER! On with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Keanna's POV:<strong>

YAY! IT'S FRIDAY! AND WHY AM I SHOUTING IN MY HEAD? BECAUSE! THE LEMONADE MOUTH RE-UNION CONCERT IS TONIGHT! Enough with the yelling now. School's finally out and I get to stay until the concert and the us, the Lemon Kids as Aunt Georgie named us, have a special seats reserved. THE CONCERT IS SOLD OUT! Mostly with the kids from our school thanks to Principal Brenigan playing their music video at school assembly.

"Can you believe it's sold out?" Parker asked.

"Yea, weren't you paying attention to Aunt Mo?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Oh yea, he wasn't there when Aunt Mo explained.

"They performed on national TV and _the _Madison Square Garden!" I said.

"Oh, well, all the stuffs are set up. What do we do now?" he asked.

"I don't care. But don't we have like 2 hours until everyone comes?" I asked.

"Yea, and whatever you choose to do, don't make it an activity with a lot of walking." He said looking at my cast.

"How about this?" I asked kissing him full on the mouth for about 5 minutes. Yea, let's just say that.

**Landon's POV:**

Seriously! The first thing I see when I walk in is my sister and her boyfriend making out! I was supposed to be here later, but, I'm bored and mom told me to help Keanna, looks like she doesn't need any help though!

"GET A ROOM!" I yelled and they broke apart.

"Aren't you, I don't know 2 hours early!" Keanna said.

"No, I was bored and mom told me to help you! And it's 1 and a half!" I said.

"Yea, well everything's finished! And I don't CARE if it's 1 and a half or 2!" She said. You can see what everyone means by Keanna and I getting along worse than Kyra and Trent.

_Half hour later..._

Everyone who was supposed to perform, AKA our parents, and the 'special' audience, AKA us, the lemonade kids like Aunt Georgie said. I actually like that name a little. It gives as a weird title at school. Anyways, back to my thoughts, were all here.

"What's the set list?" I asked. Hey! I'm a curious teenage boy!

"We were meaning to talk to you about that." Aunt Mo said.

"We have way too many songs," Mom said.

"And we can't seem to choose," Aunt Stella said. Why are they talking like that!

"And we were wondering," Uncle Charlie said.

"GET TO THE POINT! THAT'S FREAKING ME OUT!" Emily yelled.

"EMILY COURTNEY DELGADO! MANNERS!" Aunt Stella yelled. All the adults looked at each other and started laughing as Parker, Leah and Jake did too.

"Mom, cut her some break!" Parker said.

"Come on, we all know she gets her personalities from you!" Leah said.

"Stells, you were exactly like that when we first met you!" Uncle Charlie said laughing harder.

"SEE!" Emily said.

"You're still not off the hook." Aunt Stella said.

"Whatever, I get in trouble all the time anyways! So, GET TO THE POINT!" she said and Aunt Stella sent her a death glare. Looks like Aunt Mo, mom, dad, Uncle Charlie and Uncle Scott's the lay back parents.

"You heard all our songs someway." Uncle Scott said.

"Why don't you guys each choose one song and we'll play them." Dad finished.

In the end, we settled with, Determinate, Breakthrough, Somebody, She's So Gone, Livin' On A High Wire, Ours, Front Row, Our Song, Turn Up The Music, Who Says, Falling Down,

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! Who else read Adam Hicks' tweet yesterday? LEMONADE MOUTH 2! I heard the news in August on The View and saw like 7 different tweets from the cast and I know that the second book comes out next year(Let's just say I loved the first chapter Mark Peter Hughes posted on YouTube!) but still excited about that since it said 'who's ready for Lemonade Mouth 2? =P' And back to the story. It's still really short but, I don't have enough time with tests, extra credit-thingy (WE GET TO GO ON A MAZE NEXT WEEK! AND STAY OVER NIGHT! SO HAPPY ABOUT THAT!) and homeworks. We have November break coming up soon and I have the whole week to write during then. Except Remembrance Day, the extra-credit thingy have to do a presentation... Ughh, my feet still kills me from rehearsing for that... We have to perform a scene about Remembrance Day with the army, people dying and of course, POPPIES! Most of the things I upload now will be Drama, Drama and More Drama and this one and maybe if a requested story if you send me a PM or review in the SPECIFIC story... BTW, this is the only story I'm gonna focus on this week and the following week unless a request comes. Then, the week after, I'm gonna try to focus on Drama, Drama and More Drama and an idea for this story'll probably turn up though... I have a new story coming out soon! It's called LALM part deux. The name might change but I'm planning for it to come out on Christmas as a birthday present for Leah. She was born on December 27th. Yea, that's how much I love my little sister and how much she loves reading my stories. She's a Wenlivia, Scohini, Starlie fan, so, this story was the best one to make a different version for. I'm gonna have the preview for it sometime during November. I'll stop with my rambling again. See ya with the next chapter!<strong>

**-Liv**

**Oh, before I forget, who wants to see Olivia's dad back into the picture? Review saying you either want or don't want please! Thank you in advance!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, it's Lexi! I think you think I'm hacking into Liv's account again. Well I'm not! She gave me permission this time! So here's the A's BFFAEAFAEANFTFIYKWGFY's note. I'm thinking you're getting annoyed by our really long acronym. We're gonna shorten the acronym somehow. Well, here it goes. BTW, the original one was wayyyyy better but her computer shut down when I was about to press save:( I don't wanna write the really long thing again so... Hints about LALM Part Deux: It's not really a second part, it's more like the opposite of it, more romance, a little bit different personalities, they all get detention some point in the stories, some parts of this story might show up in the next story. That's all I get to say! Bye!<strong>

**-Lexi**


	19. Chapter 19: Father&Dad Means DIFFERENT!

**Lol, I forgot to check the cast list today... Eh, I'll check it on Monday... I actually forgot because some kids were calling me lucky, gifted, smart, could get into University and more stuff! That was weird since I don't get that good grades... Mostly 98-100s but still, it's not a perfect score to be gifted! Ughh, everyone's been calling me that lately though... I'm sorta grateful they think that but I hate the idea of getting 'special treatment' because of that... Hope you enjoy this chapter! It's the second part to the concert! Lexi helped with putting Olivia's dad back into the story... Read to find out more!**

* * *

><p><strong>Keanna's POV:<strong>

Their concert was going great! They already made it halfway and the intermissions were finished. They were as awesome as the videos made them look like. But, halfway through Our Song, mom had the look she only gets when she's panicking. Nobody besides us and dad can ever see the look. It's always really short but looks like they all saw it. Dad glanced over at us and gave us the signal to look for somethings that might made her do that. None of us found anything. After the concert was over and most people left, and by most, I mean Mr. Beech, a random guy we never met and Ms. Reznick was still here. And don't think we left yet! NONE OF US CAN GET HOME! I get my license in 3 months though! Can't wait for that!

"Mom, what's the problem, you had the look." Landon said getting to the point.

"Olivia, isn't that..." Aunt Stella said leaving off with mom's shut-up-I-know-who-it-is-and-I-don't-wanna-talk-about-it-so-you-better-not glare. She only uses it on Aunt Stella. Not Aunt Mo. I have no idea what the story behind that is...

"Why do you never tell us anything?" I asked.

"Think about it, did you like your grandma?" Dad asked.

"Point taken." David said.

"Ray, I have a favour, keep all the kids busy and if anyone gets hurt, you'll be dead to me." Aunt Stella said.

"We're back to that again? Really? It's not high school anymore!" Mr. Beech said.

"Beech, get out before I kick you out!" Aunt Stella said.

"Fine Delgado." He said.

"AND REMEMBER THE KIDS! IF ANY OF THEM GOES MISSING-" Aunt Stella started before Uncle Charlie covered her mouth with her hand.

"Do you really think I'd take the chance after Cara broke Keanna's leg in front of hundereds of people? I owe this to you anyway!" Mr. Beech said heading for the door and all of us close behind.

"You have no clue why your mom's panicking do you?" Mr. Beech said.

"No, they never tell us these kinds of stuff." Emma said. EMMA TALKED TO SOMEBODY OTHER THAN US AND JADE! IT'S A MIRACLE!

"Still the same. The quiet, shy, calm ones of the group." Mr. Beech said.

"Do you know anything Mr. Beech?" I asked.

"Call me Ray and yes, but I'm sure your aunt Stella will kill me if I told." He said.

"It's probably to keep you guys safe." Parker said kissing my cheecks and putting his arms around me.

"GET A ROOM!" Landon yelled.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled back. "At least it's not like what we were doing 4 hours ago!" and we started walking towards Ray. Or I guess walking with a crutches in my case.

**Olivia's POV:**

What in the world was he doing here?

"No one tell the kids about this." I said before walking up to the guy I haven't seen for 31 years.

"Why are you here?" I asked coldly. If Keanna was here, she'd be saying something about the day Sydney got in the accident...

"I will not be spoken to that way!" He said. Can you guess who it is?

"I will talk to you however I want to! I'm 35! You can't control me anymore!" I said. Then my phone rings. Why does my phone always ring at the wrong moments?

I saw the caller ID and picked up, "What is it sweetie?"

"Landon has a concussion." Keanna said on the other line.

"What happened?" I said starting to panic. I'm sure no one saw that look other than Wen.

"He tripped over a rock." She said.

"Can I please speak to Ray?" I asked.

"Okay." She said.

"What do you want?" Beech said.

"Get all of them back here. Now." I said.

"Fine, if Delgado kills me, it's your fault." He said.

"She's not gonna kill you, just get here!" I said.

"See you in 10." He said hanging up!

"STELLA! BEECH IN 10! DON'T KILL HIM!" I yelled at her.

"I don't want you back in my life, you always treated me like I was a piece of a toy to play with. Is that how you should be treating your daughter?" I said to, well I guess you figured out, my father.

Oh my gosh, how fast were they? I walked over to the rest of them standing beside Wen and turned to Keanna.

"How'd he trip over a rock?" I asked her.

"I don't know, I really wasn't watching." She said.

"That sounds more like Emily than you." Stella said.

"I'M RIGHT HERE MOM!" Emily yelled.

"Em, you have to admit, it's true." Leah said.

"At least I look over you and Jake." Emily said.

"So not true!" Emma said. Did Emma just join in and talk?

"Aww, Emma's actually talking and enjoying herself!" I said leaning into my husband.

"Mom, dad, if you think that's a miracle, you should have seen her earlier." David said.

"Shut up David!" Emma said.

"Make me." He said.

"Do we really have to ground one of you again?" Wen asked.

"No, sorry." They both said.

"How do you guys do that? We can never do that with Kyra and Trent!" Mo said.

"When you have 5 kids who fight constantly, you learn to do that." I said.

"Mo, just think we're lucky to have 3." Scott said. I walked back over to my father since I REFUSE to call him my dad. There's a big difference! A dad is someone who cares for you and raises you to be a great person, a father is just the man who helped giving you birth! Well, you know what I mean.

"Leave." I said.

"Olivia, I'll take over from here. Landon's looking better." Ms. Reznick said.

"Thanks Ms. Reznick. And thanks for helping Keanna around. She said you helped her get around the school with her leg and all." I smiled. I'm grateful she still teaches here.

"You're welcome hun, but you should get back to your family." She smiled back.

"See you later." I smiled at her and it dropped at the sight of my father. I walked over to where everyone was standing over Landon. Looks like it's worse than just concussion. His legs seem sprained, just not broken like Keanna's.

We saw his eyes twitch.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorta cliffy. Okay, Liv suddenly got a call from our friend... Well, it wasn't really sudden. She just forgot about it... Typical Olivia. I'm gonna do another one of my A's BFFAYKTR's note. Yea, we shortened the acronym. That just stands for Best Friends Forever And You Know The Rest... Fits perfectly since we mentioned the original one tons of times! But it's just for writing. We do the full one when we're with each other... And she said to mention, 'sorry it was so random! It just popped in my mind' Okay, here it goes...<strong>

**Olivia: Did you really have to put my dad back in the picture! DON'T YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME?**

**Me: HEY! Don't lash out at me on my note! It's not my story! It belongs to the girl with the same name as you!**

**Liv: SORRY! I DIDN'T THINK YOU'D HATE IT!**

**Olivia: Eh, just don't bring him back again for couple chapters.**

**Me: NO PROMISES!**

**Keanna: PLEASE DON'T BRING HIM BACK!**

**Landon: OR OUR REAL GRANDMA! She's scary and mean.**

**Wen: You forgot rude, annoying, self obnoxious.**

**Me: So true!**

**Olivia: I'm not gonna compete with them this time.**

**Liv: And you're the mother.**

**Emma: Don't be so mean! They're just trying to get back into your lives!**

**David: I DISAGREE WITH EMMA! I hate them! And I actually read chocolatelemonade's next chapter and they're so mean! And the only reason I don't call her by her name unlike EVERYONE else is because it's weird to call someone with the same name as your mother by their name.**

**Liv: I honestly don't care what you call me as long as it's similar to my name or my pen name.**

**David: Can we call you Aunt Liv then?**

**Liv: No! I'm only a 13 year old teenage girl with 3 sisters and 1 brother!**

**Kayleigh: PLEASE WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER WITH OUR GRANDPARENTS IN IT! IT JUST MAKES MORE DRAMA AND THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO READ!**

**Liv: Why are all the Giffords in this A's BFFAYKTR note? None of the Picketts or Delgados are in it.**

**Me: Cause they have 7 family members rather than 5 and 6.**

**Keanna: And because you love us the most.**

**Me: That's true too. But honestly, I love Leah! She's a cutie pie!**

**Liv: You know you're complementing that directly to my sister? I based her name and character on her! Well, other than being shy...**

**Leah(The real one): I HEARD THAT**

**Liv: HEY! WE WERE COMPLEMENTING YOU!**

**Leah: Yea, yea, I'd believe that if you weren't Miss I-have-to-babysit-when-I-have-cheerleading-practice-for-the-regionals!**

**Liv: That was one time!**

**Me: Hey, let's get back on topic. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE ALL THE FAMILIES IN IT AND THE LEMONADE KID'S GRANDPARENTS!**

**Keanna: One things for sure, I'm not reading it now!**

**Me: You're one of the five main POV there are in the next chapter.**

**Leah: And look at that, we're out of time, BYE!**

**Me: NOT YET! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Leah: Well hurry up!**

**Me: I'M PREGNANT!**

**All the kids, Liv: WHAT!**

**Me: Just kidding.**

**Liv: You'd better be. I'd have ran across the street to get your mom!**

**Me: And I'd kill you for that. But, seriously, the real announcement is that I FINALLY PRESSURED OLIVIA TO MAKE A WEBSITE! IT'S ON RANDOM THINGS! ALL OF US ARE GONNA HELP WRITE IT BUT LIV'S DOING THE MOST WORK! THE PICTURE CHANGES EVERY MONTH EXCEPT NOVEMBER... AND IT'S SITE IS www. chocolatelemonade. weebly. com without all the spaces... The next chapter will be posted either Sunday or Monday. REMEMBER THIS WEEK IS ALL ABOUT LALM! But one of her side stories are gonna get updated Tuesday maybe. BYE! **

**-Lexi**


	20. Chapter 20: Landon's Waking Up!

**Okay, Lexi lied. There's no mean grandparents in this chapter because it's all about LANDON AND THE GIFFORD KIDS' UNBORN AUNT! Oops, I just gave the gender away... I'm writing this while I'm waiting for Lemonade Mouth to download onto my computer... I wasn't able to get the DVD but I found a good site that lets you download it in HD... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Landon's POV:<strong>

Why is everyone staring at me? What happened?

"Landon, you okay?" Keanna asked. What's going on?

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You tripped over a rock and hit your head bad." David said.

I tried to get up, but I couldn't.

"My leg," I started.

"It's sprained sweetie." Mom said. When did all our parents get here?

_Later that night..._

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I HAVE TO USE CRUTCHES! At least it's not as bad as Keanna's. Her's is actually broken and she needs to keep her cast on for another 3 months while I have a sprained leg and my cast gets off in 1 and a half month.

_Next morning..._

NO SCHOOL! OF COURSE NOT! IT'S TWO DAYS BEFORE CHRISTMAS!

**Keanna's POV:**

Back to the hospital... We get to find out whether we get an aunt or uncle today. Well, that is as long as we don't fight or mom and dad send us back to the car. I actually don't want to get sent back to the car. Who would? It's FREEZING outside and there's at least heater that's turned ON inside the hospital.

As soon as we arrived and parked, David and Kayleigh jumped out and made snow angels on the snow covered grass. Emma joined shortly after.

"Looks like Emma's opening up to others." Landon whispered to me.

"You sound like mom and dad. And yea," I said. "Remember what Aunt Mo said about mom being invisible until the band?"

"And you're saying Emma's just like mom." He said.

"Yea, I wonder which one of us is most like dad." I said.

"That's a hard one." He said.

I hit him playfully on his arm. "IT'S YOU! YOU STUPID!"

"First, OWWW! Second, no I'm not!" he said.

"GRANDPA!" Kayleigh yelled. What's that about? Oh, never mind.

"How's little miss Kayleigh?" He asked playfully. Where's our parents?

"GREAT! WE GET TO FIND OUT IF IT'S AN AUNT OR UNCLE TODAY!" Kayleigh yelled.

"Kayleigh Gifford! No yelling!" Dad said.

"Sorry daddy." She said.

"At least only one of them yells." Aunt Georgie said.

"Georgie, if you live with them, you'll see David's a much bigger troublemaker." Mom said. SERIOUSLY! WHERE DID THEY COME FROM?

"Well, we're all here, let's go!" Aunt Georgie said.

"Where's grandma?" Landon asked.

"She's getting checked." She said simply.

_Hour later..._

It's a girl! WE GET A NEW AUNT! That's gonna be awkward... Eh, we'll manage. Right now, we're putting up Christmas decorations. Because of going to the hospital so much thanks to my leg and Landon's leg, we didn't have any time to put them up! We got the yard done first, Emma, David and Kayleigh are getting the bottom part of the tree done and when they're done, Landon gets to decorate the middle and I get to decorate the top! While we're waiting, we're decorating the kitchen and my room. Well, I'm decorating my room, Landon's decorating his room. The only place we don't decorate is the bathroom... That'd be pretty awkward since Landon and I share one on our floor, Emma, David and Kayleigh share the one downstairs on their floor. We have guest rooms on our floor. It's hard decorating a three story house.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, she told me she was gonna write about it in the next chapter but I didn't realize she meant the next chatper she will be writing. I just found out she already has upto chapter 24 written and chapter 25 is the grandparents... Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**-Lexi**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short. Lexi needs to hear me better... Some hints for the next chapter is CHRISTMAS! Isn't that ironic since it's a week until Halloween but I'm writing Christmas? The grandparents will be back! They need to make a <em>special<em> appreance for Christmas don't ya think? And lol, we found out what we're doing for the school musical and I dropped it even though I got the callbacks for the spoken role. We're doing a version of Beauty and the Beast and I already have to do that for extra credit play in December so DROP! Now, I have free time this year! HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND I HAVE NO CLUE HOW MANY SIDE STORIES I'M UPDATING TODAY!**

**-Liv**


	21. Chapter 21: Christmas Eve!

**IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE TIME FOR THE KIDS! THE REAL CHRISTMAS CHAPTER IS CHAPTER 22! This is so ironic since in LA, we're reading a book on summer... Well, hope you enjoy and I'm in Halloween spirit time right now, so it might be a little bad...**

* * *

><p><strong>Keanna's POV:<strong>

Everyone's at our house again. It's CHRISTMAS EVE! Since our house is the biggest out of the 3, we have the party here today! Landon and Madi FINALLY got together! They're so cute together! So, this is what's going on right now. Landon and Madi are somewhere in the basement watching David, Kayleigh and Jake, Trent and Leah are who knows where, Kyra's with Emily and Emma, all our parents are getting the living room ready and Parker and I, we're just laying in the snow out in the backyard. If you saw us, you'd think we're crazy since it's like below 20 degrees celsius but to us, it's Christmas Eve! Our last day together until school starts again. The Pickett's are going to India to see Aunt Mo's side of family. They see Uncle Scott's sister a lot anyway, Delgado's are going to Mexico, and we are staying in Mesa, we have to go to grandpa's house tomorrow. Aunt Ariel's due in 8 months! Yep, that's what they named her. Ariel. It's such a pretty name, it reminds me of elementary school how Lexi and I were watching Little Mermaid at her house. Aunt Ariel's supposed to be named after grandma's aunt. It's sorta funny. Aunt Ariel's gonna be the only one in the family with either blonde or brown hair. Grandpa told me both dad and Aunt Georgie gets their strawberry blonde hair colour from their mom. Hope she doesn't come back into the picture soon.

"What are you thinking about this time?" my boyfriend asked. Never get tired of saying that.

"It's Christmas! My mind's full of ideas. But my grandma comes into my mind the most." I said sighing.

"Which grandma?" he asked carefully.

"Biological one. We go to grandpa's house tomorrow for Christmas celebration after our tradition of opening gifts and Landon and I rolling in the snow while Emma sits against a tree, David throwing snowballs at Kayleigh and her throwing them back." I said smiling. It's always been our tradition to do that. And then, we get a bad cold. All of us for going outside in our pajamas and staying there for at least 2 hours. Mom and dad hates it when we do that. It just means that the whole winter break, we stay in the stuffy bed rather than the ski trip we usually plan.

"When's Ariel due?" He asked.

"In 8 months. She's supposed to be a summer baby." I said.

"This is gonna be fun seeing you 5 call a baby an aunt." He smirked.

"At least I have an aunt. Or should I say 2." I said.

"I have an aunt, just that she's never around." He said.

"We should get inside. I don't wanna catch a cold a day before the schedule planned it." I said.

**Parker's POV:**

Christmas, why do I hate the word so much? This is the time where I can't enjoy our winter break and have to watch Emily, Leah and Jake instead. I never get to enjoy my time whether it's Mexico or California or even Spain! That trip was so bad! This time, Aunt Hanna and Uncle Evan has to come. Oh joy! See the sarcasm? It's only because they have 2 little kids and they're always making me babysit so they can do whatever they want. Sounds like bad parents. They are. Ella and May are like Cara Beech, just a little nicer. And by little I mean like 1/10 of a snowflake.

"My time to ask. What are you thinking about?" Keanna asked with a small smirk.

"Mexico. I'm gonna be stuck babysitting again! Mom and dad could care less what we do but Aunt Hanna and Uncle Evan's coming along this time and they always make me babysit Ella and May as if they're gonna get lost or something." I said.

"At least you get to go to Mexico. We're probably gonna cancel everything again from us getting sick!" she said. From what they told me, Aunt Liv and Uncle Wen hates it when they stay in the snow for few hours.

"DINNER!" mom yelled. Everyone probably tried before my mom did. They know how loud she is. Why do you think Emily's the loudest in our family? But seriously, it looks like Leah and Kayleigh's personalities are supposed to be switched around.

_After dinner..._

Back at our own house. Emily and Leah are doing the sibling project which I'm glad they made this year rather than last year because if it was last year, I would have had to do it with Jake. I think Jake's getting yelled at by mom for doing some... Stuff... Dad's trying to calm mom down, and I'm lying on my bed thinking about the past 4 months. First day of High School for me was great, all the sport coaches were begging me to try out. I remember trying to dodge them to my classes. That turned out fine, just that there's only Hockey to worry about for now, I got the lead in the school play, I got a new girlfriend who's leg is still broken, and we found out about mom and dad's little secret.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this chapter made absolutely no sense! Well, that's me for you. The HALLOWEEN ONE-SHOT FOR THIS STORY IS FINALLY FINISHED! But I'm obsessing over Friday right now! WOWP Get Along Little Zombies AND Wizards vs. Everything premieres! I think Get Along Little Zombies already premiered in the states... Oh well, I'm obsessing over the second one since BRIDGET MENDLER'S SUPPOSED TO BE BACK AS JULIET! Enough of my little rambling. I'm pretty sure after that, I'm gonna be obsessing over the day So Random episode 16 premieres. Lexi keeps yelling in my ear it premieres on November 6 in the states and we have to wait like another week for it to premiere up here since that was what it was like with movies and TV shows. FINALLY ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLING! Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**-Liv**


	22. Chapter 22: Merry Christmas Part 1

**IT'S CHRISTMAS TIME! About the secret, it hasn't been told yet and the only reason it's called a secret is because Parker's the only one who knows it. It'll be revealed soon, and on the previous chapter, Evan's supposed to be Andrew. I didn't realize I mixed up the characters from this story and some OC's for the secret... I'm updating this today because I need to get my mind off of something. As soon as I got home from cheerleading practice, my mom and my step-dad is waiting for me with everyone in the living room. They're expecting! And they knew for a month! That explains my mom's morning sickness... And they're telling us now just because she's starting to get a baby bump. They've been married for what? 2 years now? They already have the names picked out. Since Leah, Eva and I love Lemonade Mouth, they're naming them, if it's a girl, Stella since they already have an Olivia, if it's a boy Wen. This is gonna be fun... My dad's new wife has a son named Charlie so I guess that's why they're naming the boy Wen. (Leah and I started calling our other step-brother Scott since Nick Roux playes Scott). Well, enough of my life story(No one minded me putting that up...) Hope it didn't annoy some readers.**** Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Keanna's POV:<strong>

IT'S CHRISTMAS! 5, 4, 3, 2

"KEANNA! COME OUT ALREADY!" Landon yelled outside of my door right on time.

"I'M COMING!" I yelled trying to find my nightgown. Where did it go?

I brushed my hair and opened the door, Landon was still there.

"I'm out." I said jokingly, "And why are you standing outside my door?"

"Almost everyone's downstairs. And by everyone, I mean everyone." He said.

"I know everyone's downstairs. Mom and dad told us last night!" I said.

"Yea, well get going. Kayleigh's the only one not ready yet." He said.

"Whatever little bro." I said heading downstairs.

"Morning!" I said cheerfully.

**(A/N: I'm skipping this scene since I have Halloween in my brains(No pun intended. I'm not a zombie) not Christmas)**

_After everyone leaves..._

On our way to grandpa's. I GET TO DRIVE! The only reason mom and dad are letting me is because, 1. There's no snow, 2. They're trying to keep me and Landon away from each other, 3. I get my license in 5 months!

When we got there, our 'grandma' was waiting for us. Aunt Georgie's car pulled up a minute later. We all got out and dad and Aunt Georgie exchanged glances.

**Landon's POV:**

Why are there problems every occasion? First, it was grandma in a car accident, then she's expecting a baby(At 47, I don't think it's gonna look good), Keanna broke her leg, I sprained mine and then some creepy guy came into the picture. I know we're not normal kids. We have world famous pop-stars for parents for heaven's sakes! Aunt Mo told us none of them were able to have a good life at University.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Aunt Georgie snapped at our grandma.

"Georgina," grandma started.

"Don't call me that!" she yelled.

"I will not be spoken to that way by my own daughter!" grandma snapped.

"I will speak to you how I feel like I will! Not what you say!" she yelled. "Keanna, this is the one time you can do what you can."

Keanna grinned deviously. Uh-oh. Did they plan this?

"Who are you?" grandma asked coldly.

"That's for me to know and you to figure out." She smirked and she got right to work. Let's just say, Keanna's dangerous. She used to take karate and gymnastics back in elementary and she's not afraid to use what she knows.

"Thanks Kea," Aunt Georgie said.

"Dad, Aunt Georgie, are you sure you should have let her do that?" I asked looking at the mess Keanna made.

"Landon, we're not gonna let her do that again. Don't worry." Dad said.

"Don't you trust your sister to just do enough and don't go overboard?" Aunt Georgie asked.

"No." I said truthfully.

"You guys are just like us." Aunt Georgie said.

"Shut up Georg," dad said.

"Mind adding an 'ie' at the end?" Aunt Georgie said sarcastically.

"Nah." Dad answered. This is what I love the most about our family. Even if Aunt Georgie and dad fight a lot, they still joke around with each other and are comfortable with us watching. It's just like us, we all fight sometimes but when we need each other, at least one of us is there.

"I love our family." Kayleigh said. Mom and dad just stared at her with blank expression.

"Did that just come out of-" Mom said.

"I think it just did-" Dad said.

"Come on you two! Just because your daughter's the biggest trouble maker we can think of other than Emily, doesn't mean she can't say stuff like that!" Aunt Georgie said nudging the both of them.

"Aunt Georgie, if it was your children, you probably will have the same expression." David said.

"Are you sure that's our twins?" I asked sorta creeped out.

"What did you put in their food?" Emma asked.

"This Christmas is full of surprises." Mom said shaking her head a little.

"Definately." Dad agreed. Wanna know another surprise? Dad had his arm around mom and her head was on his shoulder and none of us said EW or GROSS or GET A ROOM! Don't you think that's another surprise.

"I would usually never say this but are you sure those are your children?" Aunt Georgie asked.

"AUNT GEORGIE!" I yelled. "Are you really doubting us?"

"Landon, no yelling!" mom said.

"Sorry mom." I said.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" grandpa and grandma said coming out of the house.

"Merry Christmas!" We said back.

"Grandpa, grandma, guess what?" I asked.

"What is it?" grandma Sydney asked.

"Aunt Georgie, mom and dad are doubting if we are the right children." Keanna said.

"Sorry but they've been acting so strange." Dad said.

"I think this is just like you and Georgie. The one day you wouldn't fight was on Christmas." Grandpa smirked.

"Oh my gosh, please tell me you don't have any videos!" Georgie said.

"Don't worry Georgie, if he still does, he won't be able to find them." Grandma Sydney said.

* * *

><p><strong>Still makes no sense... The next 2-4 chapters are still gonna be Christmas, Picketts first then the Delgados and I still gotta finish the Giffords! This story isn't gonna get updated until after the Halloween one-shot is uploaded and next week is focused all on Drama, Drama and More Drama. I still have no ideas on that story. It's like I have a writer's block on one story. I'm breaking my promise of updating all my stories! Well, I gotta get ready for the movies(Watching Footloose again...)! Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**-Liv**


	23. Chapter 23: Merry Christmas Part 2

**Okay, I have a HUGE writer's block on Drama, Drama and More Drama! I should let Lexi write it and then just edit... I've been reading all the stories on my 'Favorites' for stories, well, except for the one Lexi added(I don't think a Gallagher Girls story would help that much right now)... Then I started reading all stories from my 'Favorite' authors that are Lemonade Mouth (What good would it be if it wasn't? I have a writer's block on a LM story!) I wanted to update the New York Time! but Lexi's putting the finishing touches on the story to make it easier for me to proof read later. I'm stopping my rambling. All about the Pickett's in the plane on their way to India. I'm gonna do two or three chapters each for the families spending their Christmas. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyra's POV:<strong>

We're going to India... I HATE visiting there! Aunt Sierra always yell at me for not being Indian enough! So what? Mom was born after our grandparents moved to America, my dad is full American, and I'm only like a quarter Indian! It makes sense that I look more American than Indian! What, do I live in India? I live in USA!

"Kyra, be nice to your aunt this time." Dad warned.

"It's not my fault I don't look like an Indian girl! I was born and raised in America!" I exclaimed.

"Scott, don't worry about her. I say she's the one being nice. Sierra's just like that because when she was 12 and I was 9, she wanted to go back to India and she never came back." Mom said. At least someone's on my side!

**Scott's POV:**

Really Mo? Shouldn't we raise our kids to be respectful? Not be rude to their aunt? All I have is Kenzie and they're nice to them! Just not Sierra!

"I know what you're thinking Scott, they're nice to Kenzie because she doesn't try to change them. They're rude to Sierra because she thinks they should be full Indian like their culture." Mo said.

"How'd you know what I'm thinking about?" I asked sorta surprised.

"You're easy to read." She said.

"That's nice to hear, cause you're so hard to read!" I said. I can never read her. Here's how it goes, everyone but me can read each other. Well, they can't really read Olivia that good. Only Wen, Keanna, Landon, Emma, Kayleigh and David can. Or I guess I could have just said her family... She has difficult facial expressions. Like at our reunion concert, we only found out what her facial expression was after we saw her dad. I guess he got released. Keanna said they have some signals that says, 'find out what's going on', 'wehat are you up to', 'go look' and many more. I say their family is the most difficult one to figure out from all of us. Stella and Charlie's are the easiest to figure out, what with Emily getting in trouble for a lot of things, Stella being the over protective one, who knew that could be possible? I didn't... Charlie being the one to break the fight, Parker, Leah and Jake just staying out of it, not wanting to make things worse.

"You know you're the easiest to read." She said. "We can all read you, even Charlie! And he's the oblivious one."

I admit, after 17 years, I would have thought he wouldn't be so oblivious anymore, but, I was wrong.

"It's funny, I'm the easiest one to read individually, but the Delgado's are the easiest ones to read by families." I said.

"Yea, however you count it, Olivia's always the hardest one to read." Mo said.

"I need to ask what her secret is so I can keep secrets from you." I joked.

"That's not gonna work, it's her talent. She doesn't even know how she does it." I think she was trying to be serious but she's holding back a smile.

"Guys, you know we're right here?" I heard Trent ask from behind us.

"How long were you guys listening?" I asked.

"Ever since you told Kyra to not be rude to Aunt Sierra." Madi said.

"And we know how you can keep secrets from mom." Kyra said as soon as Mo left to go to the washroom about 3 seconds later.

This is gonna be one heck of a Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>This story is coming to an end soon... Maybe like 10-15 more chapters? It's gonna have a sequel though... The only reason it's ending is because there's gonna be some surprise happening in the last chapter... It takes place a month before Keanna's birthday... I have the last chapter typed, just gotta figure out how I'm gonna get to that chapter... And I also have the first chapter of the sequel typed... Hope you enjoyed this chapter!<strong>

**-Olivia**

**P.S. Lexi has this new thing she's starting for all my stories called A's BFFAYKTR's questionnaire! The name's gonna change to Lexi's questionnaire! soon... It's just a thing for readers with questions about what's going on to get their answers. The questions can be sent however you want. Twitter, reviews, YouTube, PM, email(if you can figure out what my email address is hint: it's chocolatelemonade or chocolatelemonade1 under hotmail or google or live.{They're both real just using different websites}) any way you prefer. Just write down what story it is...**


	24. Chapter 24: Merry Christmas Part 3

**Lol, I had a tough time deciding which story to update first. Delgado's are in MEXICO! Lucky family. This chapter is one of the reason why the story is rated T. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Parker's POV:<strong>

I can't believe mom took my phone! I'm stuck babysitting 5 kids and I can't even have my own phone to text with? That sucks! 3 other things that suck. Emily and Leah took the bed in my room and they're watching TV, May and Ella are using my laptop downloading random stuff. Note to self: ERASE EVERYTHING THEY DOWNLOADED! And Jake? I have no clue what happened to that little boy.

_-Flashback-_

_"You guys behave. We know you don't get along with Ella or May but they're your cousins. Be nice to them." Dad said._

_"And to make sure you actually take care of them, Parker, phone now." Mom said holding out her hand._

_"What if there's an emergency?" I asked._

_"There's the room phone. You know our numbers." Dad said._

_"Fine," I said giving them my blackberry torch._

_"You'll get this back when we go back home on Thursday." Mom said._

_"It's only Sudnay though. Why are we going back so early?" Leah asked._

_"Don't you remember? All three families are having a party at Aunt Liv and Uncle Wen's place on Friday. It's January 1st on Saturday." Emily said._

_-End of flashback-_

**Emily's POV:**

This is so boring! Mom and dad are with Aunt Hannah and Uncle Andrew doing who knows what! Don't get me wrong, I love it when Parker's the one watching us but stuck in a hotel room? IT'S SO BORING! The downside is that we're stuck with our evil twin cousins May and Ella. They look nothing alike. Just like David and Kayleigh look nothing alike. Well, they have an excuse. One's a boy, the other's a girl, but they're still the two pranksters who always get in trouble by Aunt Olivia and Uncle Wen. But with May and Ella? They look nothing alike but they're both EVIL! Lol, I sound like Candace from Phineas and Ferb... She always say her brothers are evil. But Aunt Hannah and Uncle Andrew NEVER disciplines them. They should!

**Leah's POV:**

Great, nothing to do in this stupid hotel room! Ugh, my roots are brown again. I better ask mom to get it touched.

"KIDS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE STUDYING, NOT WATCHING TV OR ON THE COMPUTER!" Aunt Hannah yelled.

"This is VACATION, not 'let's make everything so boring that they all want to leave'!" Emily yelled.

Aunt Hannah slapped her.

"AUNT HANNAH! Don't you know you're not supposed to hit your own niece?" Parker yelled.

"Shut up you ungrateful bitch!" she yelled. Did she really do that at Parker? She's so dead!

"What did you just say?" mom said angry from the door.

"You need to control your kids!" Aunt Hannah said narrowing her eyes.

"No, you need to control your dogs." Parker said.

"What did you just say about my daughters?" Aunt Hannah yelled walking over to him.

"If you get one step closer to him, I swear you'll be in hell burning with ash." Mom said.

"I'm not scared of you! Don't you think my sister told me all your weaknesses from when you were in high school?" Aunt Hannah said.

What in the world is she talking about?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short. Can you believe Hannah? See what she does in chapter 27! Maybe she'll be nice, maybe she'll be mean. There's a secret to her though. You'll see soon. Hannah's one of those abusive people. She's just not abusive to her own family. Well, I gotta get back to practice. We're in Edmonton again... Breaktime's over:( Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**-Olivia**


	25. Chapter 25: Merry Christmas Part 4

**I said I was gonna update another story today and I am! This idea just came to me... Chapter 25... You find the secret today! The two secrets I haven't told yet connect to one another someway but you're only finding out Hanna's secret today... Back to the Gifford's christmas. Enjoy chapter 25 AKA part 4 of Christmas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Keanna's POV:<strong>

You know that very few times you see your grandpa and your supposed grandma fight? It's not fun to watch. I wish something would happen now.

My phone started vibrating like crazy. Whoever that answered my wish, THANK YOU!

"Hello?" I answered. All I heard was screamings and yelling on the other end. I looked at the caller ID and it was Aunt Stella's number.

"Mom, can you take this one?" I asked wincing.

She put the phone to her ear and pulled away wincing. She ended the call.

"Kea, if Stella ever screams like that, hang up. If it's Mo just yell shut up." She said handing me my phone back.

"What was that about?" Landon asked.

"Stella and Hanna fighting." Mom said.

"Hanna, Patty's sister?" Dad asked.

"Yea," mom said.

"Wait, aren't they Uncle Charlie's step sisters?" Emma asked.

"They are." Dad said shaking his head.

"If they're in laws from each side, doesn't that mean that they should get along?" Kayleigh asked.

"Not always." Aunt Georgie said.

"Eh, we don't know that yet. We're kids." Kayleigh said.

"You kids are really being strange today." Mom said shaking her head.

"HEY!" Kayleigh yelled.

"They're back to normal." Dad chuckled. Mom chuckled to and kissed his cheek.

"I have to suffer watching Keanna and Parker make out everyday. Please don't make things worse!" Landon said. Yep, I make him suffer by making out with my boyfriend infront of him.

All mom and dad did was laugh.

"This is turning out to be a strange Christmas." Aunt Georgie said.

"Aunt Georgie, Christmas was yesterday. We missed our regular schedule this year." I said.

"Oh yea." She said.

Landon's phone rang this time.

"Hello?" he answered before hanging up.

"What is it with Aunt Stella calling the two of us?" he wondered out loud.

"I don't think it's just gonna be the two of us. Mom, dad, you might want to turn your phones off." I said.

"Do you know what they did in high school when they got a screaming call from Stella?" aunt Georgie asked with a devious grin.

"Yea!" We all yelled.

Our parents raised their eyebrows at us for yelling.

"Sorry." I said first.

"I didn't mean to!" Landon said next.

"You guys are really scared of your parents aren't you?" Aunt Georgie laughed.

All of us nodded our heads.

"Wait a second, where's David?" mom asked looking around.

"He was here few minutes ago." Kayleigh said. I think she's afraid what she'll do if her twin is... Gone.

All of us started looking for him.

**Georgie's POV:**

Where did that little trouble maker go? And my phone starts ringing this time.

"Hello?" I answered.

**Keanna's POV:**

Where is David? Suddenly Aunt Georgie's phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"What do you want Brandon?" I think mom and dad knows what that's about because they covered Kayleigh and Emma's ears right after it.

"Get the hell off of my phone!" she yelled into her phone. "No, you stupid bitch, why the hell would I ever go back to you?"

"Georgie, little kids here!" Dad whisper-yelled at Aunt Georgie.

"You call me again, I will track you down and beat you to shit!" she yelled into her phone before hanging up hard.

"We were lucky David wasn't here and is wherever he is. You guys would have ran out of hands." I joked.

Mom gave me be-quiet-and-look-for-your-brother look.

* * *

><p><strong>You didn't expect Hanna and Patty to be Charlie's step sisters did you? I was laughing so hard writing that part! Where do you think David went? Sorry about Georgie cussing so much... We don't get to find out a lot about her personality in the movie and she's a boy in the book... Hope you enjoyed this crazy chapter.<strong>

**-Olivia**


	26. Chapter 26: Merry Christmas Part 5

**I think this story is the story that's been updated the most this week other than Our Song... On the last chapter, I didn't realize some of the things that happened after the phone call got cut off... I'm just gonna finish the Gifford's Christmas instead of finishing it on chapter 26...**

* * *

><p><strong>Kayleigh's POV:<strong>

Where is David? I may be so different from him, but I'm lost without him. **(A/N: Aww, Kayleigh's so sweet!)**

"Kea, Landon, can you walk with those crutches? There's no snow but you guys could trip still." I said.

"For the fifth time, you guys are acting so weird." Aunt Georgie said.

"What? Can't I be concerned for my sister and brother?" I asked.

"You should be, but it's usually Emma who asks that..." Mom said.

"Are you guys sure she got you two's genes and not Georgie's?" grandma asked.

"It's possible from the way she's been acting." Dad said.

"I didn't make that much trouble!" Aunt Georgie defended herself.

"Do you know how handful you were to babysit?" dad asked.

"How should I know how handful I am?" she joked. "And plus, it's not my fault you had to babysit a 4 year old sister at the age of 14. It's mom and dad's fault." She pointed at our grandparents still fighting.

"Ready to break the fight?" he asked.

"Yea, this is gonna be fun. Kea, wanna come with?" Aunt Georgie asked.

"Oh no," I said grabbing Keanna's shoulders. "Aunt Georgie, she's on crutches. She needs to heal her leg."

"Are you guys sure you're the right kids?" grandma asked surprised.

"See what we mean by strange?" dad asked.

"You know we're this strange one time of the year." Kayleigh pointed out.

"That's true." Mom said.

"You know, this might be the most Merry Christmas we had so far." Aunt Georgie said.

"If they ever stop fighting, I know this will be the best Christmas." Keanna said looking at our grandparents.

"And if mom explains why she had the look and who the guy was on their reunion concert." I said.

"You guys really want to know don't you?" she asked.

We nodded.

She shook her head and sighed. "He was your grandfather."

"But, why haven't we met him until now?" Landon asked.

"You've never told them have you?" Aunt Georgie asked mom.

She shook her head.

"You've never met him because he's been in prison the past 31 years. Or maybe 30 if he got out earlier." She said.

"Wait, isn't that when you were 4?" Landon asked.

She nodded. "He made some really bad decisions when your grandma passed away." She explained with tears threatning to spill out of her eyes. I'm sure if this story continues, they'll threaten to come out of our eyes.

"I'll explain more when we get home." She said.

"Ready to go break the fight now?" Aunt Georgie asked dad.

"Let's." He said.

**Wen's POV:**

Since when did our mom want to be back in our lives? She's never visited in the past 24 years and now, she wants to be a part of it? Not gonna happen.

"Dad, can you go see what's wrong with his kids?" Georgie asked. I shoot her a glare.

"All right." He said leaving.

"What do you want with us? You left 24 years ago and never visited once. And now that we're all grown up that you want to be back in our lives? It's never gonna happen." Georgie said harsh.

"I tried looking for you guys. I've tried for so long until I gave up 10 years ago." Mom lied. Yea, we'll believe that.

"Don't even try to lie. Like we'd believe that you looked until Keanna was 5." She said.

"Georgie, seriously, I love you and all but shut up." I whispered to her.

"Who the hell is Keanna?" mom asked.

"My daughter. And you'll never meet her." I said coldly.

"Leave now." Georgie said.

"You will not talk that way to your mother." She said.

"What mother? Sydney's a way better mother figure than you and she's only 22 years older than me. And you can't control me! I'm 25!" Georgie said.

"I suggest you leave before we get the kids to do much worse stuff to you." I said.

"And you don't wanna deal with the twins." Georgie said pushing our mom to her car.

"Our work here is done." She said as soon as our mom drove off.

"You know, we should really stop calling her mom. She's never cared about anything we did." I said.

"Yea, but I don't even know her name." She said.

"Beatrice." I sighed.

"That's too much of a pretty name to fit her personality." Georgie said and I chuckled.

"Can you guess who named you?" I asked.

"Mom." She said.

"Actually, no, grandpa did." I said. Georgie's named after our great-aunt...

"Really?" she asked.

"Yea, you were named after our great aunt." I said.

"Well, what do you know? You learn something new everyday." She laughed as we rejoined our family.

_Later..._

**Keanna's POV:**

Yay! We're home! Time for the story... We were seated around the living room. Only missing our parents.

"You guys really want to know don't you?" She asked when they came down.

We nodded.

"Fine, when your grandma passed away, your grandpa went crazy. He killed an innocent man after getting drunk. He didn't get caught but night after night, he kept getting drunk. He started selling drugs and turned into burglary for getting the money he needs for the drugs. He was so drunk one night that I don't remember what happened but the next morning, I woke up in the hospital. They found out everything that happened after an year my mom died. They said that he was to spend 40 years in prison." Mom said tears running down her cheeks.

"There's more, isn't there." I asked.

She nodded

"Did you guys have any communications?" Landon asked.

She nodded again. "He wrote every week. But I never wrote back."

"Until Lemonade Mouth." Dad added.

"Yea, it was still you who convinced me to right back." She said resting her head on dad's shoulder.

"How did you find out?" Kayleigh asked.

"The day her cat died, we all went over to comfort her. We explained something about our lives and she told us then." He said.

"More Than A Band was formed." Mom smiled.

"And that's all we need to know for now." Emma said trying to close the 'Case Of Why We Never Knew About Our Grandpa'.

"But we still have some questions." David said.

"Oh no," mom said.

"How did you guys get together in the first place?" Kayleigh asked.

"You'll be surprised." I said before turning to our parents. "Ms. Reznick."

"Of course. Keanna, can you go search in the closet in the box marked freshmen year. There should be a DVD in there that has words 'High Wire Performance' written with a sharpie." Mom said.

"We get to watch how you guys sounded like when you were younger?" David asked.

"No, we're gonna see a movie!" Kayleigh said in her 'duh' voice.

The DVD was over.

"That was entertaining." David said.

"You guys still look the same from when you were teenagers." Landon said.

"Wait, so if you guys didn't get detention and Lemonade Mouth never formed, we would have never been here in the first place?" Kayleigh asked.

"You guys might have but probably not." Dad said.

"What do you mean by might?" I asked.

"Until grade 4 I think it was, we were best friends." Mom said.

"And then I had to transfer to a new school for grade 5," dad said.

"When you came back, I had to be home schooled for grade 6 and 7," she said.

"Then, I met Azra and Floey," he said.

"And that was the end." Mom finished.

"You know, how come we never knew about your lives until now?" Emma asked carefully.

"If it wasn't for you meeting everyone else, you still wouldn't have known but probably because we've always been the most quiet ones from the group." Mom said.

"Can we ask anymore questions?" David asked.

They went to the closet and pulled out three boxes.

"Any questions you have, look in there for the answers. Most of them are probably there anyway." Dad said before they went upstairs.

_Later that night..._

As I layed down for bed, I couldn't help but wonder, what everyone's life would have been without Lemonade Mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>I had tears running down writing what Olivia's dad did... Most of the stuff was erased. It still had a happy ending though! With the Pickett's and the Delgado's, their chapters will follow them until they get on the plane home...<strong>

**This story has to finish soon! It's not that I lost interest or anything, it's just that I need to finish this before Winter Break and that it's running on a crazy schedule I have...**

**I think the schedule went: Chapter 22-30: Mery Christmas Part 1-9 (3 chapters for each family), Chapter 31: Happy New Year's!, Chapter 32: Happy Birthday! (Can you guess who?), Chapter 33: Goodbye to the past, Hello to the future**

**Yea, chapter 33 is the last chapter... I wonder if I should do a sequel or epilogue... I'll take the answers up to a week after chapter 33 probably... I'll do the one with the most votes but you probably want to see chapter 33 before voting... Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Olivia**


	27. Chapter 27: Merry Christmas Part 6

**Still running on schedule...**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyra's POV:<strong>

Ughh! I HATE India **(A/N: I don't hate India, it's just Kyra's POV and she only hates it because of her aunt)**

"You need to make her dress up like a proper Indian!" Aunt Sierra yelled at mom.

"She is MY daughter and she can dress up however she wants!" mom yelled.

"Well, she should be respectful to her culture by dressing up for it." Sierra yelled.

"She is American and she is her own person! Not what YOU tell her to be!" mom yelled.

"Uh, dad, should we get away from here?" I whispered.

"Yea, let's go." He told all three of us.

So, I guess you don't know what's happening exactly right now. I'll explain. We just got off the plane an hour ago and Aunt Sierra was there to pick us up. She started yelling at me that I don't look even a tiny bit Indian. The funny part? None of us were dressed that way. Even mom! But she only yells at me! It's as if I'm the most hated kid! And when we arrived at our grandparent's place, **(Mo's parents moved back to India after her wedding)** she started yelling at me again and that brought everything down to a fight. We know not to get in the middle of this fight unless we want to get hurt... Sometimes this involves bruises.

"Dad, when did mom and Aunt Sierra started hating each other?" Trent asked.

"Since they were little kids." Dad said.

"Don't you think they should at least try to be nice to each other? I mean you and Aunt Kenzie never try to kill each other." Madi said.

"Kenzie and I don't try to kill each other because we've always been there for each other to lean on but with you and your aunt? It's a completely different story." He said

"This is a confusing family." I said.

**Madi's POV:**

I don't think there ever was a day when Aunt Sierra and mom never fought. Like seriously, they're setting a bad example for us. This is one example why Trent and Kyra fights so much! Keanna and Landon don't get along this good but at least they're not the ones fighting non-stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I hate Sierra... Weird, since Sierra is a little girl I babysit sometimes and she's so adorable! I couldn't think of a better name... <strong>

**Sorry it's really short but everything happens in the next chapter! It's gonna be Delgado's in Mexico and see how Parker gets his phone back, Emily and Leah gets their personality almost switched, Hanna and Stella try to kill each other and Andrew and Charlie stay out of everything. I might add some phone calls between the families maybe. Next chapter up tomorrow after I get back from the Remembrance Day Ceremony! Hope you enjoyed!**

**-'Livia**


	28. Chapter 28: Merry Christmas Part 7

**At this rate, this story will be finished before the Part Duex!**

* * *

><p><strong>Parker's POV:<strong>

You know, being a freshmen in high school going to Mexico for winter vacation, and watching your horrible aunt and mom fight, it's not fun. But I should be able to get my phone back soon now.

"Mom, can I have my phone back? I need to check my email and May and Ella took my laptop." I said.

"Fine," she said handing it to me.

I texted the one person who might have an idea what to do.

**To: Keanna  
>From: Parker<br>Hey**

**To: Parker  
>From: Keanna<br>U don't seem hey**

**To: Keanna  
>From: Parker<br>How can u tell?**

**To: Parker  
>From: Keanna<br>I txt Lex all da time**

**To: Keanna  
>From: Parker<br>Well, seeing yr mom n aunt fight is not a pretty scne**

**To: Parker  
>From: Keanna<br>Yr mom dialed me n Landon yesterday n it dsnt sound pretty ethr**

**To: Keanna  
>From: Parker<br>It isnt hows yr Christmas going?**

**To: Parker  
>From: Keanna<br>Fun, none of us got sick n we got 2 watch aunt Georgie n dad make grandma go away :P fun sight**

**To: Keanna  
>From: Parker<br>At least 1 of us r havin fun... aunt Hanna's objective is like 2 make our vacay miserable**

**To: Parker  
>From: Keanna<br>Wat did she do?**

**To: Keanna  
>From: Parker<br>She said we were supposed 2 b studyin, not watching TV or on the comp.**

**To: Parker  
>From: Keanna<br>Ughh, sucks 4 u... I wish u had an aunt like Georgie**

**To: Keanna  
>From: Parker<br>A lay-back aunt... sounds fun**

**To: Parker  
>From: Keanna<br>It is... but she gets us in2 trouble w/ mom n dad sometimes...**

**To: Keanna  
>From: Parker<br>Lol, anyway, miss u**

**To: Parker  
>From: Keanna<br>Miss u 2...**

**To: Keanna  
>From: Parker<br>Uh-oh, g2g c u later**

**To: Parker  
>From: Keanna<br>C ya**

What is it this time? May and Ella trying to spy on my texts.

"Who were you texting?" asked Ella.

"My girlfriend." I answered.

"Tell Keanna and everyone else Merry Christmas." Mom said before turning back to Aunt Hanna.

"It's after Christmas." I said.

"Whatever." She said.

"Did they get sick?" Emily asked.

"She said none of them did." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Another short chapter... Sorry but the storyline I have for the chapters are a little too short and this is what happened after I made them longer... What did you think? I was writing this while listening to Selena Gomez... Lol, I've been texting and Facebooking and FaceTiming one of my best friend who had to move away in grade 6 and just like old times, she's calling me Bridge... We used to call each other by our middle names... I'm glad Lexi doesn't do that... Well, hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**-Olivia**

**Oh, and the only stories I'm not updating today are Our Song (Couldn't finish the chapter), Drama, Drama and More Drama and CUT FOOTLOOSE!**


	29. Chapter 29: Merry Christmas Part 8

**Lol, I've just finished watching 'Geek Charming' for the 4th time in the two days and now I hit a hard case of writer's block... BUT IT'S FINALLY SNOWING! Last year, it was snowing by October 27th but this year, it's November 12. I wonder if anyone wished for snow yesterday... This chapter's both the Delgado's and the Pickett's since I have something planned for the next chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong>Madi's POV:<strong>

This still isn't a Merry Christmas...

"Enough of this fighting already!" dad yelled in frustration.

"So what if Kyra doesn't dress like an Indian? She's an American. She was born in the states and lived most of her life there. Sierra, did you ever dress the way your parents told you to? Everyone's their own person and you have no right to take that away from them." He said.

"What do you know?" Sierra sneered.

"Is it time to go get grandma now?" I asked.

"It's way past time. We need both grandma and grandpa." Kyra said.

"Let's go." Trent said.

We went into the house looking for our grandparents.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Trent exclaimed all of a sudden. Oh, they're there.

"How are you guys?" grandma asked.

"Um, mom and Aunt Sierra are fighting again." I said.

"What is it about this time?" grandpa asked.

"Aunt Sierra thinks she can control how Kyra acts and dresses." Trent said.

"Typical Sierra. We'll go break it up." Grandma said.

We followed them out to mom and Sierra. I'm not gonna call her an Aunt anymore since she's a horrible person and I just don't want to.

"Sierra Anne Banjaree! You have no right to control Kyra to do what you want to see!" Grandma yelled. **(A/N: I would have it translated in Hindi but I double check Google Translate before I put it on here and it never made the right match.)**

"She should be honouring her culture, not be dressed like some slut from America." Sierra said. Oh, she's gonna get it now.

"I AM NOT A SLUT!" Kyra yelled.

"Sierra Anne Banjaree! You come inside with us right now!" grandpa yelled.

As soon as they left. We sighed.

"It's gonna be more peaceful now." I said.

"Yea, no more fights. But can I say I hate Sierra?" Trent asked.

"I don't really care." Mom said.

"Ooh, Mohini's gone bad." Dad teased.

"Shut up." She said.

This is turning out to be a Merry Christmas now.

**Parker's POV:**

I'm about to fall asleep. Mom and Aunt Hanna are still fighting and we have no clue where dad or Uncle Andrew is.

Then, my phone vibrates. Why is Lexi texting me instead of Keanna or Dylan? I never talk to her and she's a sophomore whileI'm a freshmen.

**To: Parker  
>From: Lexi<br>Hey, I know yr on vacay but do u know y Dylan or Keanna's not answering thr txts?**

**To: Lexi  
>From: Parker<br>I have no clue. Keanna was answrin 2 hrs ago**

**To: Parker  
>From: Lexi<br>Nice 2 hear, knowin her, her phones off... Hows Mexico?**

**To: Lexi  
>From: Parker<br>Boring, hows Hawaii?**

**To: Parker  
>From: Lexi<br>Borin as well... Lol, we hav no lives**

**To: Lexi  
>From: Parker<br>Ya, y r u bored? Im bored since all we r doin is stuck in a hotel room (Aunt Hanna's stupid rule) n watchin mom and Hanna fight**

**To: Parker  
>From: Lexi<br>Ughh, I feel bad 4 u... Im bored cause its 2 crowded at the beach 4 some reason**

**To: Lexi  
>From: Parker<br>Ughh, that sucks. G2g, c u at skule somtime**

**To: Parker  
>From: Lexi<br>Ya, c u when skule starts**

That was the most weird and intersting conversation I had with Lexi... I wonder why Keanna or Dylan's not answering to their phones.

"Who are you texting this time?" Emily asked with a smirk.

"Lexi. She said Keanna or Dylan won't answer their phones." I said.

"Weren't you texting Keanna two hours ago?" Leah asked.

"Yea, but now she won't answer." I said.

"Wonder what's up with her." Emily said.

"Parker or Emily, can one of you get my phone and dial Olivia? Put it on speaker, I have something to ask her." Mom said.

"Can't we just dial from Parker's phone? He already has it out. And he has Aunt Liv's number." Emily said.

"Does it matter?" mom asked sarcastically.

"Nah." Emily said.

I dialed Aunt Liv's number.

"Huh, no answer on her cell." I said.

"Call her home dummy." Emily said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Just kidding." She said.

I dialed her home number.

"Hello?" Kayleigh answered from the other line.

"Hey Kay, it's Parker. Is your mom there?" I asked.

"Yes and why?" she asked.

"My mom wants to talk to her?" I answered in a questioning way.

"Okay, I'll get her." She said.

"Hello?" Aunt Liv answered.

"Olivia, it's Stell. Did you get the letter yet?" mom asked. What letter?

"Really Stell? You called at 11:00PM just to ask that? And yes." Aunt Liv said.

"Sorry, wasn't thinking about the time difference. But it's not like you were sleeping or anything were you?" she asked.

"With Kayleigh and David running around all over the house, there's no time to get some rest." She said.

"Your fault for having twins but just checking. See you on Friday." Mom said.

"See ya." And with that, she hung up.

"What letter?" Emily asked right away.

"Nothing you need to know about." Mom said.

This vacation is full of weird and interesting things.

"I'm going to bed, night!" Emily said leaving to her own room.

"We're going too. Parker, can we take your laptop?" May asked or more like declared.

"No, I have an assignment to finish on there." I said.

"You need to learn to share." Hanna said.

"It's his laptop, his decision. Why don't you just let them use yours?" mom said.

"And let them ruin all my files? Not happening." Hanna said.

"You are so self concerned! You never care about anything other than yourself!" Leah said.

I wrote down something on a piece of paper.

"May, Ella, this is the password to your mom's laptop." I whispered.

"Let's go!" Ella said pulling on May.

"Well you got your laptop now." Jake said.

"Where did you come from?" I asked.

"The closet." He said pointing to it.

"Okay," I said.

"I'll leave you guys alone. Good night!" Leah said going to the room Emily and she share.

"I'm tired now. I'm going to bed." Jake said and in minutes, he was snoring.

Mom pulled Hanna out of the room.

"This is gonna be one heck of a day tomorrow." I said pulling out my assignment. Luckily, they haven't touched it.

Around 11:00PM, I was finished. The next thing I knew, I was drifting off to dream land.

* * *

><p><strong>I keep writing something that makes people wonder what it is. You won't find out what the letter was until chapter 33 though. It's part of the finale. This chapter wasn't too <strong>**short... The next chapter, probably all the families will be in it... I'm hoping my writer's block will be gone soon so I can start on everything else... Well, I gotta finish a LA assignment due Monday and I haven't touched it once this week during the break... That was a stupid idea... Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Olivia**


	30. Chapter 30: Merry Christmas Part 9

**YAY! My new cheerleading uniform finally arrived in the mail and they changed it a bit! Our practice one and the regular one used to be both skirts but now, our practice one is a pair of cute shorts now! But our tops haven't changed... This chapter was probably one of the most easiest chapters for me to write... I wish I could break up with my boyfriend without breaking his heart that easy... Gotta find a way soon... Hope you enjoy the final Christmas chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kayleigh's POV:<strong>

Morning! I'm in a good mood! Do you know why? Yesterday, David and I were running around the house and mom and dad agreed to do a Q&A with us if we'll stop running around.

"MOM! DAD! WAKE UP!" I yelled.

"What do you need?" mom asked coming out of their room fully dressed.

"Uh, you said you'll do a Q&A with us if we stopped running around the house." I said.

"You know we can do that later right?" dad said also coming out of their room.

"Yea, but we're curious now and it might take an hour now and 3 later." David said.

"Fine, get everyone settled in the living room." Mom said.

_Living room..._

"Who first?" dad asked.

"ME!" I yelled.

Mom looked at me with her 'no-yelling' look.

"Sorry. But, anyway, how come you never wanted us to meet grandpa and when did you stop writing to him?" I asked.

"16 years ago and that should answer the first question." Mom said.

"Wait, isn't that like right before Keanna was born?" David asked.

They nodded.

"Why?" Keanna asked.

"Your grandpa thought we made the 'biggest mistake' of our lives having a kid at the age of 19." Mom said quoting 'biggest mistake'.

"Wait, how is that a mistake?" I asked.

"It was a year after graduation when I got pregnant with Keanna. We were 18 and had her at 19. And we were only engaged at the time. For him, apparently that sounds like a mistake." Mom said.

"It's your life though." Landon said.

"Yea, and I have no clue how that's wrong. I was born when he was 16." Mom said.

"Wait, so you can't have a child at 19 but he can have one at 16?" I asked trying to bite back the laugh.

"Guess so. Next question?" she asked.

"Why do you act like Lemonade Mouth isn't that big deal?" Landon asked.

"Maybe for the fans, it was a big deal. But for us, it was just standing up for what we believed in through what we all love to do." Dad said.

"What's your favourite song you ever performed?" Keanna asked.

"I would have to say More Than A Band. It's about being there for each other when we need help." Mom said.

"I have to say Determinate. It was our first real performance and you can get everything from the lyrics." Dad said.

"The first song we've wrote together." Mom said resting her head on his shoulder.

"You know, I would usually pretend to puke but this is actually regular and I'm used to it now." I said.

"You know, I'm really thinking if we have the wrong kids right now." Dad said.

"So am I." Mom said.

"You guys are so doubtful." David said.

"Well, that's the real David." Mom said.

"And we know that's the real Emma since she hasn't talked once yet." Dad said.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DOUBT US?" I yelled.

"That's the right Kayleigh." They said together laughing a little.

"Next question. Why do you always doubt us?" Landon asked.

"You guys are acting really strange lately. That good enough reason?" mom asked.

"Yea, Q&A is finished now." I said.

"Because we're all really hungry. What's for breakfast?" David asked.

Our parents just chuckled.

**Trent's POV:**

WE FINALLY GET TO LEAVE THIS PLACE!

"Bye grandma, grandpa." I said giving them a hug.

"We're gonna miss you." Kyra said joining the hug.

"We hope to see you again soon." Madi said also joining in the hug. Would you believe that we never rehearsed this before?

"BYE!" We said together as we entered the gates.

_During the ride..._

We're finally out of here! I love flying. You get to see the clouds and the sky from a different point of view. Wow, I'm starting to sound like Madi...

**Emily's POV:**

You know, during this whole trip, the only time we actually saw dad was during meal times. The rest of the time, he and Uncle Andrew were out of sight. I think they made sure that happened so they don't get in between mom and Hanna's fights.

"Where's dad now?" I asked.

"Who knows. It's been this way all week." Parker said.

So, we're going home today. It's December 30th and tomorrow is New Year's Eve!

"You know, this whole trip, we've never spent any time with dad." I said.

"Eh, he's probably downstairs in the lobby waiting for us." Parker said.

"You're probably right." I said.

We all went down with our arms full of suitcases.

"This was one of the worst trips ever." I declared.

"Emily!" Parker whisper/scolded nudging my sides.

"What? It's true! Hanna took away all the fun and we were stuck in the hotel room rather than down at the beach!" I said.

"Guess what Andrew's planning to do?" mom smirked.

"Divorce Hanna and tell her to take her stupid brats that he has to call his kids with her?" Leah asked. If that just came from Leah's mouth, this world is turning upside down.

"Pretty much." Mom said.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked accusingly.

"I'm his older sister. I'm pretty sure that gives me the right to know this before some others." She joked.

"We're gonna be late for our flight if we don't hurry." Dad said.

That's how it went. We went straight to the airport and catched our flight. Now, I'm finally in my own bed, thinking. Thinking about how tomorrow's the last day before another new year. Well, I'm gonna go to sleep! Good night!

* * *

><p><strong>Lol, I stayed up all night yesterday! Now, if I fall asleep, it should be normal to get extra hour today... I was laying in bed twitching... Then, I started writing some of this chapter, listening to music and checking twitter at 3:10AM. Lol, all I saw when I logged in was Adam Hicks' twitfest thingy :P Can't wait for LM2 even more now! Haha, fun night. Now all I can see when I go on is Adam Hicks, Hayley Kiyoko and Bridgit Mendler's tweets for now :P<strong>

**Anyway, back to the original A/N. Done with chapter 30! Only 3 more chapters to go. I already have chapter 31 and 33 typed. Now to figure out how to do chapter 32. It's just a b-day chapter so hopefully it'll be easy... At least this chapter was over 1000 words! Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Olivia**


	31. Chapter 31:HappyNewYear's! Or is it Eve?

**Ughh, school's back in session and our schedule is busier than ever...**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyra's POV:<strong>

Happy new year's eve! Yes, it's December 31. We're all back from wherever we were and like we did on Christmas, we're having a New Year's party at the Gifford's. One think I know that's gonna happen tonight is a heck lot of kissing. Let's name them off. Parker and Keanna, Landon and Madi, Trent and Leah and maybe our parents. I still can't believe Trent got his first kiss before me! I'm in high school and he's in elementary! I guess it's not my fault he got dared to kiss Leah…

**Olivia's POV:**

You know, since it is New Year's Eve, I shouldn't feel so sick but I do. I feel like throwing up. I ran to our bathroom and kneeled by the toilet. Wen followed me and held my hair up in a ponytail rubbing my back.

"You know, you've seen me do this for few years and yet, you're still doing it." I said washing my mouth.

"Come on, I love you and like I would just listen to you throw up." He said.

"We should probably get changed. Before David and Kayleigh run up here." I said.

We changed out of our PJs and went downstairs to see all the kids eating. Keanna must have made breakfast.

"Morning!" Keanna said cheerfully.

"Morning, you're in an awfully happy mood. What's going on?" I asked.

"Does something always have to be up for me to be in a happy mood? But I'm happy because tomorrow is New Year's and we're all gonna be back together." She said.

"I'm sure that just means she's excited to see Parker again." Landon said.

"Shut up!" She said.

Everything is back to normal.

_Later..._

**Stella's POV:**

10 minutes until midnight… Let's see how it turns out.

"Kayleigh! Stop playing with the matches! You're gonna burn yourself!" Keanna exclaimed running after Kayleigh. So typical. I hope Olivia and Wen don't ground her on New Year's.

"Kayleigh!" Olivia said.

"5, 4, 3, 2," Wen counted.

Kayleigh's eyes went wide as she stopped in her tracks and gave the matches to Keanna.

"Seriously! How do you two still do that?" I asked.

They both smiled and said at the same time, "5 kids."

"Guys! The fireworks are starting!" Mo said.

I glanced down at my phone. "New year's in 10,"

"9," Charlie said.

"8," Scott said.

"7," Mo said.

"6," Olivia said.

"5," Wen said.

"4, 3, 2, 1." The six of us said together.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!" We all yelled. We smiled deviously as we knew what was coming. Yep, it came. Let's see, Parker and Keanna, Landon and Madi, Leah and Trent. I'm not so sure if Leah and Trent will last but one things for sure. They're together for now.

"By the time Keanna and Parker are out of high school, you guys are probably gonna be in laws." Mo smirked.

Olivia side kicked her in the legs.

"Ow!" Mo exclaimed.

"They're only freshman and sophomore. We'll think about that in few years." I said. I have to admit, the two are the most adorable couple out of the three.

"Wait a second, the sprinklers are supposed to go off in a minute." Olivia said.

"This is gonna get wet then." I smirked. Most of the snow is gone in their backyard. It's all made into snow people.

"Let's just hope the kids don't mind getting interrupted." Charlie said.

The sprinklers went off.

"Who else thinks this is a High School Musical moment?" Scott asked.

All of us stared at him.

"What? Kenzie used to love watching it as a kid! Do you know how annoying it was?" he said.

"I'm kinda glad Georgie hated the movie now." Wen said.

"You should be!" Scott said.

"Let's just watch them." I said.

"What's to watch?" Charlie asked pointing at them running around the water.

"Maybe it wasn't that bad we forgot to turn off the sprinklers." Olivia smiled.

"It wasn't." Scott said.

"Happy New Year's!" Mo said.

What a happy start to the new year.

* * *

><p><strong>And now, it goes down to the two. <strong>Now that school started again, I have a CRAZY schedule! Probably will have about two stories updated every week... I have cheerleading (Crazy right? I don't wanna do it in the winter but I have to...) and choir and school and homework and midterm's coming up and extra credit... I used a lot of ands in there... Anyway, hope you enjoyed and next chapter up maybe this weekend or next week. But, there is a poll for whichever story you want to see the most. It's gonna be taken down after New Year's but still, for now, I'm just updating any stories that have a vote on.<strong>**

****Hope you enjoyed!****

**-Bridge :P Inside joke but seriously, hope you enjoyed for real this time.**

**-Olivia**

**Oh, and my friend's band has a new website! It's **

**www. weliveonlove. weebly. com**

**Without all the spaces of course. There's not too much on there but, they post their songs on it.**


	32. Chapter 32: Happy Birthday!

**Lol, who else loved the hints in the New Year's Eve chapter? I did. I was gonna do it in this chapter but nah, gave them away earlier. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Keanna's POV:<strong>

It's school time. Yay! Can you see the sarcasm? It's the first day, January 8th. But, there's another special thing going on today. If you can guess what, I'll give you... Something. Eh, I'm just joking. Why am I saying this to my mind? I'm turning into Emily. She told me she yells to herself in her mind a lot. Yea, I'm definately turning into Emily.

"'Morning!" I said as I went downstairs.

"Sleep good?" Landon asked.

"Yea, why? What did you do?" I asked.

"Nothing! Sheesh! Can't a brother be nice to his own sister?" he asked sarcastically.

"Okay, are you guys really sure you are the right kids?" mom asked. I think she's getting horrified about what we're doing.

"Yes!" Landon yelled.

"Think of this as our New Year's resolution." Emma said.

Dad shook his head. "Better get used to it."

"Don't worry, Keanna's gonna be out of the house for few hours after school. Landon's gonna be his old self." Kayleigh said.

"Right, but you and David are still in the picture." I said.

"And it's back to normal." Mom said. And then, she ran to the bathroom. Wonder what that's about.

"What's that about?" I asked.

"Probably the flu." Dad said. I think he knew exactly what it was.

"Okay, who's driving us today?" Landon asked.

"LANDON! Are you really that oblivious? Mom's sick, who do you think!" I said.

"Sometimes, I really wonder if you got Georgie's genes." Dad said.

"Well, that's nice to your sister." David said.

"We're gonna be late if everyone keeps talking." Kayleigh said.

"Kay, since when did you like school?" Emma asked in shock.

"Since Mrs. Zurh is getting replaced today with Ms. Winters." She said.

"Aw, Ms. Winters is one of the most awesomest teacher ever! You're gonna love her." I said.

"How do you know?" David asked.

"She used to teach grade 6. I was in her class." I said.

"Oh," he said.

_Later..._

We're at school... Now, where is Parker? I felt a pair of arms slip around me.

"Guess who?" he asked.

"I'm not dumb," I said.

"Aw, that takes all the fun out." He smirked.

"Happy birthday." I said.

"Yea, no." He said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Mom and dad are in an argument and we have no clue what's going on." He said.

"Come on, it's Aunt Stella, she gets mad over nothing and you know that. I think your dad finally told her to shut up." I said.

I glanced down at my phone.

"We should run." I said.

_Later..._

I was walking home, kicking snow with my feet. My light brown uggs were covered with snow now.

"I'm home!" I said.

"Hey, Kea, ready yet?" Landon asked.

"Ready for what?" I asked.

"Your date." He said.

"You just want me out of the house." I said.

"Pretty much. Do you know where mom and dad are?" he asked.

"Aren't they at work?" I asked, even if I knew they were, pretending that I didn't know anything.

"Oh right," he said.

_Later..._

It's like 9:00PM now. I'm so confused! Our parents called an emergency meeting for tomorrow. It's at our house of course. But, now, all of us are in my room, it's really unusual to do this by the way, trying to figure what the meeting is about.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter was so suckish and short but it's been exactly 3 months and a week since my b-day... Yep, I cut out most of the b-day stuff. And I cut out the date... So, there's one last chapter left and then, it's the epilogue vs sequel. Still wondering which one to do... For the next chapter, I'll do this. If I can get three positive reviews, I'll upload the final chapter tomorrow or maybe tonight, if I get seven, I'll try to put the preview of the epiloguesequel too.**

**One hint, Olivia and Wen aren't at work, they're at some place else. That's the second hint I've given for part of the next chapter. See if you can put it together. Olivia's sick or more like throwing up, and they aren't at work. What do you think is the thing going around?**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Olivia**


	33. Chapter 33:One Goodbye Meets A New Hello

**Okay, I don't know how many reviews I got on the last chapter since I uploaded it like few hours ago but I have to go somewhere in 4 hours and can't update tomorrow so I'm just gonna update now.**

**This is officially the last chapter of LALM. I changed this chapter about 10 times… Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Keanna's POV:<strong>

What is this about? Why are we all sitting at our living room?

"You guys are wondering why you're here, aren't you?" Aunt Stella asked.

"Aunt Stella, you know us enough by now to just get to the point." Landon said.

"Manners." I said nudging him.

"Shut up." He said.

"No," I said.

"Both of you! Enough!" Mom said.

"Sorry." We said.

"I still don't get how you guys do that." Uncle Charlie said.

"Would you like to take care of one of us and find out?" Kayleigh asked.

"Kayleigh!" dad scolded.

"Sorry." Kayleigh said looking down.

"So, our point is that, you're getting pulled out of school." Aunt Mo said. We all looked at each other.

"Not what you think it is," mom said.

"We got an offer to go on a tour," Uncle Scott said.

"And Ms. Reznick won't take no for an answer." Dad said.

"So, what you guys are saying is that you don't trust us 12 for few months alone that you are taking us with you?" I asked.

"Pretty much." Mom said.

"It's not like you're gonna miss out a lot of studying, we missed out two years and we're still fine." Aunt Stella said.

"Says the girl with Dyslexia." Uncle Scott said.

"Shut up Pickett." Aunt Stella said.

"Guys, think about it this way. It means we get to see how they rock the stage in front of thousands of people." Kyra said.

"And this is across the world. You'll be able to see different countries." Mom said.

"This is once in a life time opportunity." Aunt Mo said.

"You guys already did this twice." Jake said.

"For you guys. Think about it, how many people that aren't even in or in high school get to go all around the world?" Aunt Stella said.

We all looked at each other.

"We're in." I said.

"And we have another surprise." Dad said. All of us except mom looked at him in surprise.

"We could tell just you guys later," mom said looking at the five of us -Landon, Emma, Kayleigh, David and me- "But we know Stella and Mo will kill us if we don't tell them."

"What is it?" I asked.

"You guys are gonna have another sibling soon." She said.

"Really you two? You already have five!" Aunt Stella said.

"So that explains why you were having morning sickness lately!" I exclaimed.

"Weren't you supposed to be in school?" Landon asked.

"There are such things as weekends. My room's the closest to the top floor staircase. You can actually hear it." I said.

"And that explains why you wouldn't even touch or get close to coffee." Emma said.

"Is that normal?" David asked.

"You'll learn soon." Landon said.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Aunt Mo asked.

"I honestly don't care." Dad said. "As long as it's healthy."

"I don't care either. Like he said, I want it to be healthy but we already have 3 girls and 2 boys. It's not gonna make any difference." Mom said.

"What are you gonna name it?" Aunt Stella asked.

Mom kicked her legs.

"It's due in another 8 months. There's plenty of time to decide later." She said.

"Or we can name it now." Aunt Stella said

"Or we can do it in August, a month before it's due." Mom said.

"Wow, hope it doesn't born on Landon's birthday." Trent joked.

"At least our unborn aunt won't be the youngest anymore." Emma said.

"But they're only gonna be a month apart." Landon pointed out.

"Back on the first topic. Are you gonna use your original songs or write new ones?" I asked.

"Probably both. Knowing your parents, they'll have new songs by the first day of the tour." Aunt Stella teased.

"Shut up. Like you're any better. You'll probably never put down your guitar." Mom teased.

All of a sudden, she had a faraway look. It's her thinking face.

"You already have a song in mind don't you?" I asked.

"Yea, 2 actually." She said.

"Why don't we hear it then?" Uncle Scott asked.

"Fine, everything's in the basement so we're moving our location." Mom said.

We went downstairs to the living room in the basement where we have all kinds of instruments spread out.

She plopped herself in front of the piano.

**(A/N: I actually did write Apart. It's one of my old one from grade 4 or 5… No idea where the inspiration came from… But the other one is Shake It Up by Selena Gomez {I was watching Shake It Up while writing this…})**

She just let her hands guide where to hit the keys and she started singing.

"_I haven't seen you  
>Since the day I turned four<br>We're so far apart  
>It's breaking my heart<em>

_I think about you  
>Every night when I'm lying in bed<br>And all I hear is_

_We've always been this way  
>Always been kept apart<br>I can't wait to see the day  
>Where I, see you again<em>

_I can't think straight  
>When I look in the mirror<br>And all I can see  
>Is a reflection of you<em>

_I think about you  
>Every night when I'm lying in bed<br>And all I hear is_

_We've always been this way  
>Always been kept apart<br>I can't wait to see the day  
>Where I, see you again<em>

_I take a deep breath  
>I see the flashbacks<br>From when we were young_

_We've always been this way  
>Always been kept apart<br>I can't wait to see the day  
>Where I, see you again<em>

_We've always been this way  
>Always been kept apart<br>I can't wait to see the day  
>Where I, see you again<br>To see you again  
>And say I miss you"<em>

"Wow, who's this about?" Uncle Scott asked.

"Uh- no one you guys need to know." Mom said.

"Really? We've been through so much together and you won't tell us?" Aunt Stella asked sarcastically.

"Pretty much." She said.

"You know we're gonna get it out of you somehow and you don't wanna deal with the way we do." Aunt Mo said.

"Oh fine, only because I really don't wanna deal with you guys." Mom said. "It's about my sister."

"You have a sister?" Uncle Charlie asked.

"No duh! If I didn't would I have said I had a sister?" mom asked.

"And it's not just any sister. It's her twin." Dad said.

"You have a twin?" Uncle Scott asked mom. She just gave him the 'are-you-really-that-stupid-to-ask-that?' look.

"Sorry!" he said raising his hands up in defense. We laughed.

"What's the second one?" Uncle Charlie asked.

"Shake It Up." Mom said.

"That's probably gonna sound like most of our original songs isn't it?" Aunt Mo asked.

"I don't know, tell me after you hear it." She said. "Kea, can you hand me my acoustic?"

I handed it to her and she started strumming.

"_Don't like waiting  
>Don't like waiting<br>Let's go right now  
>Gotta hit the ground<br>Dancing 'fore the music slows down_

_What I'm saying  
>What I'm saying<br>If there's something to fix  
>Take it to another lever<br>This is the remix_

_Everybody  
>Everybody<br>Get out on the floor  
>It can get a little crazy<br>When the kick hits the floor_

_Make a scene  
>Make a scene<em>

_Nobody can ignore  
>Don't knock it till you rock it<br>We can't take it no more_

_Bring the lights up  
>Bust the doors down<br>Dust yourself off  
>Shake it up<br>Shake it up_

_DJ, set it up  
>Take it up a notch<br>All together now  
>Shake it up<br>Shake it up  
>(Shake it up)<em>

_Break it down  
>Break it down<br>I've got something to say  
>When you're dancing with me<br>It's like we go MIA_

_Make a scene  
>Make a scene<br>Nobody can ignore  
>Don't knock it till you rock it<em>

_We can't take it no more_

_Bring the lights up  
>Bust the doors down<br>Dust yourself off  
>Shake it up<br>Shake it up_

_DJ set it up  
>Take it up a notch<br>All together now  
>Shake it up<br>Shake it up  
>(Shake it up)<em>

_Sh-sh-sh-shake it up  
>You gotta change it up<br>And if the day's not right  
>Just brush it off all night<em>

_Put on your attitude  
>You're in my pocket mood<br>And when you've had enough  
>Sh-sh-sh-shake it up<em>

_Bring the lights up  
>Bust the doors down<br>Dust yourself off  
>Shake it up<br>Shake it up_

_(Shake it up)_

_DJ, set it up  
>Take it up a notch<br>All together now  
>Shake it up<br>Shake it up  
>(Shake it up)<em>

_Bring the lights up  
>Bust the doors down<br>Dust yourself off_

_Shake it up  
>Shake it up<em>

_DJ, set it up  
>Take it up a notch<br>All together now  
>Shake it up<br>Shake it up  
>Bring the lights up<br>Bust the doors down  
>Dust yourself off<br>Shake it up  
>Shake it up<em>

_DJ, set it up  
>Take it up a notch<br>All together now  
>Shake it up<br>Shake it up_

_Shake it up, shake it up  
>Shake it up, shake it up<br>Shake it up, shake it up" _she sang.

"Yea, that's our original sound." Aunt Stella said.

"See what we mean by we'll have new songs by the first day of the tour?" Uncle Charlie asked.

"Knowing Olivia, she has more songs. She just won't show us." Aunt Mo said.

"Aw, you're intelligent. And yea, I have more, I just won't show them to you." Mom said.

"You suck." Aunt Mo said.

"You'll learn them soon enough." Mom said.

"Anyway, our first stop is London, England, we leave in two weeks. You should see Mo, Olivia and Wen do their British accents." Uncle Scott said. **(A/N: I only put that part down cause I know Naomi Scott is from England and I was watching LM on So Random while trying to come up with more ideas and Bridgit Mendler and Adam Hicks had to do a British accent so I decided to use it.)**

"And you should hear Scott try to do one." Aunt Stella said.

"Shut up Stells." He said.

"Uh- no way!" She said.

"Sometimes, I say they are way worse than all of the kids combined together." Aunt Mo said.

"You just figured that out?" dad asked.

Suddenly the phone rang.

"I'LL GET IT!" Kayleigh yelled.

"Hello? Aunt Georgie! Yea, okay. Okay. K." She said before giving the phone to dad.

"What do you need Georg? Seriously? Okay, we'll be over in an hour." He said hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Aunt Mo asked.

"Family problems." He said.

"Grandma's back, isn't she?" I asked.

"Not yet, apparently she's gonna be over in an hour." He said.

"You should get the twins to do something mischievous." Landon said.

"Actually, Georgie thinks all of you should do something mischievous. And you won't get in any trouble for it." Dad said.

"What can we do?" David asked with a smirk.

"You guys plan whatever. But if I didn't know better, I would think you're Georgie's kids." Dad said.

"Are you sure they really aren't Georgie's kids?" mom asked.

"We don't make that much trouble, do we?" I asked.

_Few hours later…_

Wow, Aunt Stella called the school and we only have to go to school for another week and we're excused until we get back! Now, there's only one thing in my mind.

Our lives are about to take a whole new turn.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? This was actually one of my favourite chapters to write! I was actually gonna make Stella and Charlie have their fifth kid but we were playing truth or dare again when I was typing chapter 31 and me being me, chose dare and Lexi dared me to change Stella and Charlie to Olivia and Wen… Thanks to everyone who stuck to this story until this chapter! This was the second LONGEST chapter EVER of Life After Lemonade Mouth! 2549 WORDS! And I know the song is suckish but my grade 45 brain was really full of random stuff and yea… **

**Now, it comes to the big question. Sequel or Epilogue? Please vote in the reviews!**

**If you want a preview, 3 reviews and I'll put the preview up tonight if I can.**

**Thank you and hope you enjoyed this story!**

**-Olivia**

**P.S. If this is gonna be made into a sequel, it's gonna be titled 'What Happens Next?' probably. But, I'm all ears for any title suggestions.**


	34. Chapter 34: Preview of EpilogueSequel

**Wow, I never expected to get 3 reviews that fast. Hasn't it been only an hour and a half since I posted the final chapter? Well, as I promised, here's the preview. This is in the middle of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Keanna's POV:<strong>

"Excusez-moi," a guy said bumping into me. **(Excuse me)**

"C'est fines." I said. I'm kinda glad Lexi takes French now. **(It's fine)**

"Je m'appelle Jean Luc." The guy said. **(My name is Jean Luc)**

"Mon nom est Keanna." I smiled. **(My name is Keanna)**

"Je dois y aller, belle rencontre que vous." I said heading back to everyone else. ** (I gotta go, nice meeting you)**

"That was one of the most strangest way I've ever started a conversation." I said.

"Even more than the time you had to be Alex and start talking randomly to Parker as Matt?" Landon asked.

"That was in characters." I pointed out.

"Oh whatever." He said.

"You guys are so sickening, you know that?" Emily asked Parker and I as he put his arm around me and I leaned in to him.

"You should have seen their parents if you think that's sickening." Aunt Mo said.

"What did they used to do?" Kayleigh asked.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? This story is being maken into a SEQUEL! No votes for epilogue but ever since I said that epiloguesequel thing, they started voting sequel right away I think. Well, expect the real chapter to be uploaded next month. Hope you enjoyed this mini preview!**

**-Olivia**


End file.
